Slim to None
by batchick 16
Summary: Brick and Buttercup's relationship started as a way to relieve stress. But when it results in Buttercup being pregnant she will have to figure out what to do. And what about Brick? Will he help her raise his child or leave her alone? And what will the others say?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... so this is my official first fanfiction. I say official because I have written other fanfics, this is just the first one I am sharing. I decided to post a brickercup fanfiction because I just love this couple. I am not a big fan of color coding the couple's when it comes to the powerpuff girls and the rowdyruff boys. I saw someone write that they look like siblings when they are with their counterparts and I couldn't agree more.**

 **Anyway, you didn't select my story to hear me ramble on and on. You want the actual story. Well, here it is!**

 **Oh yeah, obviously I don't own the names of the characters from powerpuff girls.**

BUTTERCUP' S POINT OF VIEW

I knew he was trouble. Of course he was. Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. My friend Blossom' s counterpart. With his red eyes and red hair... his red hat and black and red cloths. I knew I was supposed to stay away from him. He was _evil_ after all.

But I couldn't.

There was just something about him. Maybe it was his smirk. Or the way he looks when he is thinking... I don't know. But whatever it was that kept me coming back for more didn't matter. Only that for some reason whenever I was extremely mad, I would go to him.

Now, I wish I could say that I went to b I'm to kick his as s. That would make me feel less guilty. No. I went to him for sex. Whether it was me or him on top didn't matter. Only that I found my release. In return he would come to me when he needed to get off. We used each other. But that wasn't all that it was.

Afterwards we usually cuddle close to each other. When we catch our breath we talk. He is a really good listener. I never would have thought that I could use him as a sex doll and a confidant. But I can. He helps me blow off steam and talk it out so it won't bug me when I come down from the high that is him.

Lately though, I've been going to him when I'm not kissed off. I go to him just to be near him. Somehow he understands. Eventually though he gets bored just talking and starts kissing my neck.

Like he was now.

I had tested him saying that I missed his company. Yes, we text each other. In my cell phone he is listed as BJ. On his I am BC. That way if my friends or his brothers notice that we are texting each other, we won't have to explain why we have the other's number on our phones. We text each other to arrange when and where we can meet up. We were currently in a motel room. We started out talking but like I mentioned before...

I moaned as he lightly bit my neck. He really liked leaving marks. Whether it be hickies or fingerprint bruises didn't matter. It is a good thing I like to keep covered and heal quickly, otherwise I would have to explain where I kept getting the marks.

Brick worked on giving me a hicky while slowly easing my green t-shirt up my body. Detaching his mouth from my neck he removed my shirt.

We had been sitting side by side on the bed. I got up and straddled him. He wasted no time in kissing me and cupping my breasts.

"I need you." I whispered to him.

From that moment on I was lost.

 **BRICK' S POINT OF VIEW**

When Buttercup tested me before saying that she missed my company, I knew something was up with her. She just isn't the type of girl that is really clingy. While I was confused, I didn't think it was wise to ask her about it. I told her when and where to meet me and before I knew it, she was in my arms.

Buttercup. My girl.

Whoa... when did I start thinking about her as my girl? Yeah, we were intimate and talked slot but did that really mean she was mine?

We were in the motel room I got us just talking about what was going on with us. Eventually I got bored so I decided that since we were in a motel room, we might as well do it.

I was currently removing her bra while she grinded her hips into mine. I groaned sat the sensation. I lay her down on the bed and started to suck on her nipples. First the right and then the left. Her sounds of pleasure only added to my excitement.

Before I knew it, we were ripping off each other's cloths. Well, I took off what she had left on and she stripped me down to nothing. Slowly I slid into her tight channel.

We went at it with reckless abandon until she was cumming around me and I inside of her. Yeah, that was pretty dangerous. Not using a condom. But I had made it very clear to her when we started going at it that I wouldn't even consider the idea of using a condom. It wasn't that I wanted to be a father or anything. I just wanted to experience the full pleasure of our sex. A condom would make that difficult. So, I told her that if she didn't want to become a teenaged parent that she come up with some form of protection.

And she did. She started taking birth control pills the very same day. Because of this, I knew that the chances of me becoming a parent t seventeen were slim to none.

 **NO ONE'S POINT OF VEIW**

While birth control is effective, there are times when it just doesn't work. Some other form of contraception should be used along with it. However in this case, because the two teens only use the one form of protection, they were going to learn that just because the chances of something happening is "slim to none", there is still a chance of it happening.


	2. Internal Conflicts

**Hi, it's me again. I know the last chapter was a bit short. I wrote it early in the morning when I was hopped up on coffee. I also wanted to get it done before I had to get ready for school. We had locker clean out and I couldn't be late. Not to mention finals and I really don't want to have to repeats classes my junior year.**

 **Once again I am rambling. I really should cut back on the coffee. Oh well. I don't own the rights to the characters of the powerpuff girls.**

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

After spending _plenty_ of time in Buttercup, I mean _with_ Buttercup, i went home. Boomer was watching TV and Butch was listening to music on his phone. Upon my arrival, both of my brothers looked up at me.

"Where have you been all this time?" Bitch asked.

He had a scowl on his face. He mused have been in a pissy mood about something.

"Out. Why? What happened?" I replied.

"Nothing. Just wondering. You were gone a long ass time."

"What is wrong with him?" I asked Boomer.

"He got really bored while you were gone and went for a walk. When he came back he told me that they closed the music stand that was around the corner. He's been like that ever since." My blonde brother explained.

"It's not like he ever buys anything. Maybe that is why they went out of business. No one was buying anything."

"I bought stuff" Butcher mumbled under his breath.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. I was starving. All that work I did really got me hungry. After all, pleasuring your woman takes a lot of work.

There it was again.

I called her mine. Is she really mine? I know that we are sexual partners. Really good ones in fact. We fit together in all the right places. But what about at an intellectual level. While I am smarter than her we do talk a lot. We really connect. I had suggested before to her that we talk more so we could connect more both emotionally and sexually. Mostly sexually.

Was I falling for her though? I mean, she does have a great laugh, cute smile, and her face when she orgasms...

Not the point here. The point is that I need to sort myself out before I see her again. If I really _am_ falling for the powerpuff, I aam in deep shit.

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

I sat in the bathroom on the floor in my home. My brothers were out and my parents at work. I was so sick. I spent the entire time since getting home with my head in the toilet. Why I have no friggin clue. I know I am not sick because it is off an on. The nausea and vomiting go as fast as they come. Why can't my goddamned stomach make up its mind. Either it is uneasy or fine. Why does it keep flip flopping around?

Lately I have been acting weird. My brothers and parents haven't noticed it yet but I have. I am more clingy than usual. Add the stomach issues and I don't know what the hell is going on. When I had texted Brick before I could tell that he was surprised. I hate to admit it, but he knows me really well. Maybe even too well... is there such a thing as knowing some one too well?

I don't know. What I do know is that he noticed something was up with me. Thankfully he decided to keep quiet about it. I really love that he lets me tell him things on my own time.

Did I really just say that? How can I love something about the Rowdyruff? He is a menace to society! I mean, sure, we are fucking, but that is it! Well, minus our conversations. We have never gone out on a date. Not like I would want to. We are just too different to ever work.

I'm good. He is evil. I like the color green. He loves red. He enjoys reading, I prefer video games. He likes to roller scate. I am more of a scare boarding gal myself...

Okay, with the exception of the good vs evil thing, the differences really aren't that major. I mean, every one is different. That is was makes us unique. Even Butch and I are different. He, like his other two brothers, like roller skating. He even hates gum. I love chewing gum. I mean, who hates gum. Seriously.

I sighed out loud.

Brick loves gum. He even likes to wear hats. We both have the same style in music, dancing, cloths... We really do like most of the same thing.

No. This can't be happening. I cannot. Will not. Refuse to be falling in love. With _Brick_ NO less. It is impossible.

My stomach gave a painful lurch and I readied my head near the toilet bowl.

"Ugh...damned stomach." I groaned out before puking once more.

 **BOOMER POINT OF VIEW**

As I sat watching Spongebob on TV, I thought about Brick. Lately he has been different. He seems happier and more relaxed. While he was never as temperamental as Butch, he did have a short fuse. I wonder what has caused him to be more Zen.

Just then the man I was just thinking about walked in from the kitchen where he had been eating. He looked conflicted about something. He had been so peaceful looking before. I wonder what could have changed his emotions so.

Brick went to his room without a word to either me nor Butch. Closing his door behind him, my oldest brother shut himself off from the rest of us.

"Hey Boomer, does he seem different to you?" Butch asked me.

I nodded.

"I was just thinking about that. I noticed it too. I wonder what happened." I replied.

"What ever it is, it sure is changing his attitude. I just hope it is for the better."

I nodded again. I cast a look at his door before looking back at the cartoon.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

Well, I was done eating. I had made mmyself a few sandwiches and thought about Buttercup the whole time I was eating. I got no closer to figuring out how I felt about the girl than I was before I got home.

Do I love her? Is it just a crush? Or is it even anything at all? Maybe it is just the sex that I like so much. That too was a possibility.

Just sex.

I scoffed. If it was just sex then I wouldn't be having this internal conflict.

I went to my room to try and sort this out. Once my door was shut I lay back on my bed. Staring at my dark red ceiling, I tried to gather my thoughts. I _really_ needed to figure this shit out. Like. _Now._ Otherwise I don't think I will be able to sleep with Buttercup until I know exactly how I feel about her.

I laughed out loud. Look at me. Fretting about my love life like some chick. If Butch found out I would never hear the end of it. He and Buttercup are so much alike that I know he would tease me for the rest of my life.

Butch and Buttercup. Huh, they really were similar. Both of them had black hair and green eyes. The two of them love wearing green. Their personalities are the same. They are equal in strength. They both even share the same smile that on Butch it is annoying while on Buttercup it is adorable.

Could I really love some one who is just like my own brother? Or is it merely an illusion. I wish someone would give me a fucking clue.


	3. Realizations

**Hello everyone! Tis me! I am happy because I just got out of school and don't have to go back until August 31! However, you probably don't care about that. You want the next chapter. And with that, I give you chapter three. Realizations.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own the rights to the powerpuff girls.**

 **BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW**

Something is seriously wrong with Brick. He has been locking himself in his room for the past three days. He barely even comes out to eat. Knocking on his door, I ask him through the wood, "Brick? Can I come in?"

I can barely hear his muffled "yeah" through the door. I slowly open the door and enter his room. What I saw shocked me. Papers lay crumpled up and thrown around the room. Brick's red blanket lay half on the bed and half on the floor. Brick was even sitting on the floor. He looked miserable.

I softly shut the door behind me once I was completely in his room. I rubbed my eyes to see if they were playing something on me but no, what I saw was really there. My oldest brother. My fearless leader. Was indeed sitting in the fetal position in one of the corners in his room looking at me as if he just rescued a basket of puppies from drowning in a river.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

The past days have been hell. I have been trying to figure out how I feel about Buttercup for three days now. I've done everything I can to figure it out. I made charts, graphs, and even lists. It took me three goddamned days but I finally figured it out. I _love_ her.

Yay! I figured it out. Now everything is okay, right? Wrong! How can everything be okay when I am in love with a powerpuff? Of all the girls out there, it just had to be one of _them._

Boomer knocked on my door and asked for permission to enter. I granted him access and the moment he walked in I knew what was going through his head.

 _"What the hell happened in here?"_

I am one for neatness. Right now, my room is the messiest it has ever been. Butch's room is cleaner; and his room is a mess.

"Brick... are you alright?" Boomer asked me after what felt like forever.

I laughed, though there was no humor in it.

"Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He walked over to where I sat and parked his ass on the floor across from me.

"I'm in love." I told him simply. No point in hiding the fact. He would eventually get it out of me.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"With who?"

"A girl."

He blinked at me.

Okay, so I have no problem letting him know I have feelings for some girl. Telling him who it is however will have to wait.

"Okay, so what is she like?"

"She is the most stubborn, temperamental, goody-goody I've ever met."

"Wow, nice way to describe that girl you love."

"It's true though."

"What do you love about her?"

I debated what to tell him. Eventually though, I started speaking.

"Her eyes. Her hair. Her smile. Her whole face really. The way she sounds when she laughs. I love the way she yells when she is mad. She doesn't like girly stuff. She isn't afraid of anything. She likes sports. She doesn't mind getting dirty. She... she's just perfect."

"Wow, not a single mention of sex. I'm surprised."

"Well, I could go into _those_ details but I didn't think you would want to hear about that."

"Your right. I don't."

I looked down at my lap.

"Not even a little smile? I don't understand. Isn't being in love a good thing?"

"Don't get me wrong. I am glad to have someone to love and that I _finally_ know how I feel about her but..."

"But what?"

"It sucks." I said.

He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"When I'm not with her, I feel a gap in my being. When she gets hurt I want to pummel the person who hurt her, no matter who it is. I want to protect her. And when other guys look at her I want to rip their fucking heads off. I never want to be away from her. But you know what _really_ sucks Boomer?" I kept on talking, not really giving him a chance to reply. "What fucking sucks is that I love her so damn much but she and I are always fighting. And I _love_ fighting with her. I enjoy seeing her mad at me. But lately it seems like I cant do anything right. Normally when we fight we argue and have a hot round of make up sex. But now all I seem capable of doing is making her cry." I sighed. "I don't understand it. Before when I called her names in our arguments she would just yell back. I always use the same names too. So why is it now making her cry? She is not a crier Boomer. So why is it that I cant get her to stop crying?" I finished.

Boomer thought about what I said for a long moment.

"Maybe you should ask her." He finally said.

"I'm not sure I want her to know I care."

"Maybe she loves you too. Maybe it hurts her because she is hurt that the guy she loves is calling her names."

"She calls me names too."

"You know how girls are."

This _was_ true. Happy one minute then crying their eyes out.

"True."

"Call her." Boomer said.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Call her. Get out your cell phone and call her up. Then ask her what is wrong."

He started looking for my cell phone. In a room of red, finding my red phone can be a challenge. Somehow, however, he found it on my bed and handed it to me and sat expectantly.

"What? Are you going to listen in?" I asked accusingly.

"Think of it as moral support."

 _Moral support my ass._

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

Three days have passed since that say I came home from being with Brick and spet the night puking with my brains out. It took me _three fucking days_ to realize I was late.

No, not late to go somewhere. Not late with an assignment in school. Late as in my period decided it was not going to happen.

And I don't mean that I was a _little_ late. No. I just realized that I was a _month_ late. That coupled with the puking and nausea and it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Just to be sure however, I went and got a home pregnancy test.

The whole time from arriving to the store to seeing the pink plus sign on the test I was pissed. Pissed at myself and at Brick. Mostly Brick. Afterall, it is mostly _his_ fault. _He_ is the one who doesn't like condoms. _He_ is the one who decided to cum in me.

Again and again and again.

Then again, I never complained.

I could have told him no, but I never did. I always gave in. Perhaps a little too easily. Oh God. Am I a slut?

I started looking back and turned the idea down. I have only ever been with Brick. If I was a slut, then I would have more than one guy on my "guys I've slept with" list. Right?

I got rid of the test carefully as to avoid my family finding it. I sat on my green comforter sheet. It _then_ hit me.

I was pregnant with Brick's child. What the hell was I going to do?

I then thought of my evil lover. Never mind what I was going to do, what about him? I never know how he feels and hardly can tell what he will do. That, sadly, is something I love about him. He is unpredictable. Nothing is boring with him.

And now he was going to be a father.

No. He _could_ always refuse all fatherly duties.

I then started to think about raising my kid without Brick. Hell, forget about that. My life without him would be torture. I really hate to admit it, but I love the guy.

I didn't realize I was crying until I saw that he was calling my cell phone. I answered his call.

"Hello?" I asked.

Crap. My voice was wobbly and hoarse. He would know I was crying.

"BC? Are you alright? What's wrong?" his voice immediately came on.

Damn him. Why does he have to care so much?

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you aren't."

"Brick, i'm fine."

There was a pause. Then...

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I wondered out loud.

"Lie to me. I am always honest and straight forward with you. Did I do something wrong?"

 _Yes._

"No. You didn't."

"BC..."

I sighed.

"Can I see you?" he asked.

This caught me off guard. He _never_ asks to see me. It is always demands with him.

"Sure, I guess."

"Good. We need to talk."

"Yeah. We do." I muttered, not thinking that he could hear me.

"Glad you agree babe. Meet me at our most frequent place."

And with that he hung up.

Knowing him he meant right then. I wiped my eyes and started heading out the door and to our most frequent motel when my powerpuff girls belt started blinking.

I guess Brick will have to wait to talk to me. After all, with out me the girls are hopeless.


	4. Confessions and Anger

**Hello! Thanks to my quick thinking I was able to sleep last night (okay this morning)! I really amaze myself sometimes. All I had to do was get the Danny Phantom fanfic out of my head by writing the prologue and posting it! Now though I have two fanfiction going on at the same time. Good thing I don't really do anything. Otherwise I would never be able to post for two stories.**

 **Oh, before I forget. Later on in this story there will be Bubbles and Butch as well as Blossom and Boomer. Just not yet. When exactly I don't know but they will be making their affectionate greetings.**

 **Okay so here is the next chapter of Slim to None. I also don't own the ppg.**

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

After I transformed and talked to the professor I headed to the center of town where this odd looking tenticle monster thing was tearing down the city. Blossom and Bubbles were already there doing their hardest. Sadly, when I said they were hopeless without me, I really meant it.

Blossom was trying to wrap her yoyo around the monster but it kept on slipping thanks to the bubbles that Bubbles was throwing at the monster's midsection. I rolled my eyes and flew over to the monster.

"Hey! Tenticle Butt! What do you think your doing destroying the city?" I yelled at the monster.

In a very monsterly fashion the tenticle monster roared at me and hit me with one out a slimey tenticles. I crashed into a nearby building hard.

"Buttercup!" The girls yelled.

"I'm okay!" I called back.

By now news crews were surrounding the area. Getting shots of us and the monster. I flew off the side of the building and straight at the monster with my hammer ready.

"Sushi slam!" I yelled.

I then swung my hammer and hit the monster so hard it took flight and became a twinkle in the sky.

People cheered from below. The girls wanted all of us to go down and take pictures with the people down below us, but because Brick was waiting for me I had to get going.

"Sorry guys, I have a family thing I have to get to. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said before flying off.

I felt bad about lying to them. Though I guess it wasn't really a lie now was it. I was having Brick's kid after all. That made this a family affair.

Oh God... How exactly was I going to tell Brick about the baby?

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I stood outside the motel room that I got for me and Buttercup. I was looking to see where she was at. I looked on the ground and in the sky for her but so far nothing. Sighing, I tested her the room number and went inside. I turned on the TV to help ease my mind off of her. How the hell was I going to tell her that I love her? Honestly. You would think someone out there would have made and instruction manual telling evil villains how to confess your love to the hero always defeating you and your group of villains. Seriously.

I had just turned on the TV when a news cast came on. Immediately I saw my Buttercup get hit hard in the midsection with a tenticle. She slammed hard into a building. I sat at the very edge of the bed. My eyes were practically glued to the TV. I then saw her defeat the monster and fly off. Most likely to get to here. Damn. I hope she is alright. She seemed fine, but that is just how she is. She hides what she is really feeling.

I then heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it for her.

Buttercup had transformed back to her normal self. When she saw me, she hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and led her in the room, making sure the door locked behind us. We went over to the bed and sat down.

"I saw the news broadcast. Are you alright? Let me see your injuries." I demanded.

She shook me off.

"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." She said softly.

It was then that I was reminded that she was crying earlier. I hugged her again.

"Care to tell me what you were crying about on the phone earlier?" I asked gently.

She froze.

"Buttercup? What is it?"

"You know that I am on the pill right?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

"Well as it turns out... it doesn't... it's not... not the best form of protection. Appearently people can still get pregnant with it."

She said.

I looked at her. Was she saying what I thought she was saying?

"What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep and wobbly breath. She was on the verge of tears. Oh please God. Tell me she isn't going to say it...

"I'm pregnant

My heart dropped to my stomach. How could this happen?

 _She just told you idiot._

I was at an utter loss for words. BC was going to have my baby. My _fucking_ baby. I got her pregnant.

I got her pregnant and she just fought a giant tenticle monster.

My grip on her tightened.

She was now crying in her hands. I could barely hear a single word she said.

"... so sorry. I thought that birth control pills were enough. I... known better. I should've. I'm so sorry."

"You better be sorry." I said angrily.

She gasped and started to get up. I held her down.

"You are pregnant and you _still_ fought that monster. What were you thinking? Are you trying to get our baby killed?"

She looked at me in awe. I guess I surprised her. Hell I surprised even myself.

"What... did you just say?"

"I am not stupid Buttercup. You got hit in the abdomen with enough force to throw you hard into a building. That could kill the baby. You need to be more careful from now on. You can't just think about yourself anymore. There is a person growing inside of you. Like it or not, that person depends on you. If something happens to you, that little person's life will cease to exist. He or she will never get to run around. Never get to have fun. Never get to do anything. It is your job as the mother to make sure you don't do anything that puts the life of the baby in danger."

She was looking at me weird. I sighed.

"I guess I have no choice but to stick around you to make sure you don't do anything stupid that will endanger my child's life. After all, what kind of father would I be if I didn't at least try to keep you out of harms way."

Buttercup rubbed her face and pounced on me. Which by the way was hard to do since I was holding her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. Again and again and again.

"Thank you." She said to me.

"Why?"

"For everything you just said. God... and here I thought it was wrong to love you."

"You love me?"

She blushed. I could tell she was going to deny it in a moment so I kissed her.

"I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really really. That is actually what I wanted to tell you when I asked you to meet me here."

She smiled and snuggled up close to me.

For the next few hours we just lay on the bed snuggling. No sex. Just her curled up into my side and me rubbing her belly where my unborn child was developing.


	5. Worries, Concerns, Discussions, and Sex

**Wow. It feels like months since I've written for this fanfic. I have been trying to make the chapter number on both my fanfictions even but that ment not writing for this one in a while. The chapter count still isn't even but I felt bad.**

 **So, here it is. The next chapter to Slim to None.**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own the powerpuff girls.**

 **BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal while thinking about Brick. I hope he did what I suggested and told his girlfriend how he feels. For his sake, I hope she feels the same way.

I remembered the look on my oldest brother's face when he was telling me about his girl. Part of the time he was smiling and his face was calm. The rest of the time his face was worried. Especially when he mentioned that he has been making her cry a lot lately. Calling someone names could cause tears, but if she isn't one for tears then that is a bit alarming. Maybe she is showing her true colors. For all Brick knows, everything she told him about herself could have been a lie. She also could have changed herself to be with him and now that she has him she is unchanging. Hell, there could be many reasons why she has been crying a lot. For all I know she could have a disease that makes her start to cry at times of stress. Arguments are stressful, right? The ones I get in always stress me the fuck out.

I was sad to see that I finished my cereal. I put more in my bowl and happily started munching.

Whatever is causing Brick's girlfriend to cry I hope it isn't Brick's fault.

 **BUBBLES'S POINT OF VIEW**

I am worried about Buttercup. She hasn't been herself lately. She has been late to fights, severely so, causing trouble for everyone. Then there is the fact that she had been sick. Some days she even pukes. What is going on with her?

Then there is the fight with the tenticle monster. She left without talking to the paparazzi. She said it was a family emergency, but I saw her parents and brothers in the crowd at the fight.

That is the reason I followed her. I followed her all the way to... a motel? Why would she go to a motel? A hotel is _much_ nicer. Then again, this place _is_ pretty nice for a motel. Not the point though.

Buttercup has her own house. Why on Earth would she need to go to a motel.

I watched as she knocked on the door to one of the rooms. A familiar looking man opened the door, though his face was mostly hidden so I couldn't tell who he was. I know him from _somewhere_ though, but _where?_

Buttercup went into the motel room with the guy. Wait. What now?

Buttercup was now alone, presumably, in a motel room with a guy. What has she been doing?

 **BUTCH'S POINT OF VIEW**

My brothers have _both_ been acting odd lately. Boomer has been more worried and less talkative. Before he asked me about Brick, so I think that is what is bothering him.

Brick on the other hand...

 _First_ it was sneaking out at night. Yeah, I noticed. He thought he was being all stealth like but no. Honestly, I don't think any of us could get away with doing anything stealth like. We are all too obnoxious thanks to the DNA we got from the stupid powerpuffs. I don't think they know what _quiet_ is, never mind stealth.

 _Anyways,_ then he would leave at random times during the day. It has something to do with his phone. He gets a text and next thing I know he's gone.

 _Now_ he has been locking himself in his room. What the _hell_ is up with him? Not only has he no been in the mood to cause trouble, he hasn't wanted to annoy the puffs anymore. I hope he gets his shit sorted out soon. With the way he is going, I don't know how much longer he can last.

 **BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW**

First _Buttercup_ disappears, then _Bubbles._ What is going on with my team mates? Bubbles has seemed fine, but I don't really is who I am _really_ worried about. She has been so distant the past few months. I hope she isn't having problems at home. Maybe she is grounded and didn't want to tell us? That would _suck._ Not being able to stay out late. Having to go off at random times... doesn't sound like something you do when grounded.

Buttercup has been taking off like that the most _random_ times. Sometimes I wonder if we are even friends anymore.I feel like she is keeping something from us. Something big. What is it?

 _Think Blossom. Think!_

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I lay on the motel bed with Buttercup. At this point I was still rubbing her abdomen thinking about our child. God. _Our child._ It seems so odd to say. It is even odder that here I am, moving my hand in circles on my girlfriend's belly, over where my child is, and yet it is like the child doesn't even exist. Yeah, the baby is there. But, the baby isn't there, there. Right now it is so small that we can't tell that anything has changed.

But something _has_ changed.

Buttercup is lying against me in a way so I have easy access to her front, and can hold her to me all at the same time. I could hear her breathing lightly. I knew she wasn't asleep. Like me, she was probably thinking. Most likely about the sane thing I am.

Our baby.

God. I can't stop saying that. Our baby. Our baby. _Our baby._ She and I were going to be _parents._ She and I were going to be parents even though she was on the pill.

I look at her. How the _hell_ did she get pregnant if she is on birth control. I thought the entire point of her taking the pills to avoid her getting pregnant by me? How then did this happen? I have to ask. So, I did.

"I don't know. I take the pill every day. I never missed a day and I never missed a time. Every day I take it at the same time. I don't understand. Though, my doctor did tell me that birth control pills is not the best form of contraception."

"What is?"

She looked at me.

"Good old latex condoms. After all, it catches all the jizz and prevents it from entering the female body..."

"Condoms can break."

"That is why condoms and birth control are suggested. Two forms of protection, twice the safety."

In _other_ words, the fact that she is pregnant lies mostly on _my_ head. She didn't say it but I got the drift. Because I never used a condom on her and she got pregnant because of faulty pills that I pushed her into taking, I better not plan on leaving her with the kid alone and heading off to another country or something. Do I need to mention that _or else_ is also there in her silent threat/accusation?

"Get what I am saying? The fault isn't just on me here."

"I know. Even if it wasn't for the protection thing I am still the one who has been sticking his dick inside of you and letting his load flow deep within your body as we both lay in the aftermath of our orgasms." I told her.

In all honesty, I didn't know if I was the only guy having sex with her. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would cheat. Even if we weren't officially going out.

"Your right. You are the one who has been sticking his dick in me. No one else has even come close. Don't forget that." She rested her head back on my chest.

 _Shit._ She knew what I was thinking. How the hell did she do that? I tried to make it sound like I was just pointing out facts like I do to her and she figured it out.

"How did she know what I was thinking?" I accidentally said out loud.

"I know you too well. Just like you got what I was saying earlier without me actually having to tell you what I was thinking. You spend enough time with someone you can start to know how they think and what they really mean when they say something."

And now she was acting a bit like me too.

"I see thought process and actions are connected. Tell me BC, rob any banks lately?"

"No. You save anyone from a burning building lately?"

"No. I may like my girls to be goody goodies, but I prefer my ass evil."

"I like your evil ass too. Especially when it is bared to me so I can see the erection you are currently sporting. You know, when our bodies are together. You. Pushing into me _hard_ and _fast._ Me. Wrapping my legs around your waist and pulling you _tighter_ to me. You know, like we do."

I got the hint.

She was tired of talking and cuddling. She wanted to _fuck._

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

In a matter of moments I went from cuddling with Brick to lying on my back with my shirt off while he kissed every available inch of my body. There was a lot since I hadn't been wearing a bra. Or had I been and he just took it off so fact I didn't even notice?

Either way, he was currently sucking hard on my right nipple while one of his hands was fondling my left breast. The pleasure I felt was immense. His other hand started to drift to my pants. Soon those were off as well. Feeling like he needed to start showing some skin, I started to pull his shirt off of his body. He got the hint and removed it entirely. He then took off my panties and moved his mouth from my chest to where he would soon be penetrating me.

His tongue licked me from my whole to my clit. I arched into him, begging for more. More I luckily got. While he licked my clit hard in circles, he stuck two fingers into me at once. He quickly found my g-spot and moved his fingers around hard against it. After a short while I came. _Hard._

As I came down panting, Brick removed the rest of his cloths. My breathing had just returned to normal when he plowed into my still tight whole. I screamed and wrapped my legs around him.

"You wanted it rough, right?" He asked me while he pulled out and back in hard and quick.

I nodded and he latched his mouth to my neck. While he fucked me hard, he bit my neck and worked on giving me hickies that would last for days, probably a week if I had to guess.

Pretty soon I was cumming again. I yelled his name and he kept fucking me. I knew he wouldn't stop until he had reached his own orgasm.

Eventually though, I felt another climax start to swell within me.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

He was close too. I could tell. I did my best to hold off and we managed to orgasm together. He kissed me softly on my lips after his load was blown completely inside of me. He rested his forehead against my own.

This was odd behavior for him. Normally after he screws me roughly he pulls out and collapses beside me. When he does me softly he is always tender after like he is now. I wonder what...

"Buttercup?" He said interrupting my thoughts.

"Brick?" I replied looking into his red eyes. I love his eyes just because they are unique to him. Never before had I met someone with eyes that color. Blossom's came close, but pink isn't red.

"I may be a villain and all, but I need you to trust me when I say that I have no intention in leaving you. This is _our_ baby. I fathered him or her and I won't leave you to do all the parenting. I may not be good at showing my affection towards you, but I will try to show how I feel more. I love you. God, I hate that I do but I can't stop. And now that you are having my kid I know I can't ever let you go. I promise you that I will do my best to be a good father. Just promise me that no matter what I do, you will never take my child away from me."

"I promise." He smiled at me when I said this. He even visibly relaxed. "Oh, and Brick?" He lifted his head from mine to get a better look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I love you too."


	6. Stalking and Talking

**So this chapter is coming way later than I had hoped. I haven't been writing since I got sick but now that I am feeling a little bit better I wrote this. It hasn't been that long but I hope this makes up for the bit of a wait.**

 **I don't own the rights to the powerpuff girls, z or otherwise.**

 **BUBBLES'S POINT OF VIEW**

I had been sitting at an outdoor table to a fast food restaurant slowly eating food that I didn't think I could finish on my own for three hours now. I had ordered large fries, a large vanilla shake, and two of the largest burgers on the menu. At this point I was ready to burst. I kept getting more shakes as time passed and the food was almost gone to the dismay of my stomach. Why am I torturing myself you may ask? The restaurant is across the street from the motel Buttercup is at. When she and that guy come out I will confront them. I have a plan to make sure that they don't run off.

Suddenly, the motel door to the room Buttercup went into opened up. She and the man walked out together. Now that they are both in broad daylight, I can see him perfectly. He has on a red shirt with some sort of design, black jeans, and a red hat. His hair too is red. If only I could see his face. Something about his is just so _familiar..._

The moment that thought left my mind Buttercup took the man's hat off of his head and put it on her own. He reached out for it but she evaded him. The man is... is... _Brick?_

Knowing I had to act fast, I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called Buttercup. I saw her answer her cell before her voice came on.

"Hey Bubbles, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was wondering if everything is alright with you."

"Yeah, why wouldn't they be?"

"You ran off because of a family emergency after the fight. I wanted to make sure everyone was fine."

"Oh, yeah, that. It turned out I was worried for nothing."

"That's good. Hey, wanna hang out since everything is okay?"

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

"Are you sure you can? I mean, since you are hanging out with _Brick_ and all..."

Her end of the line was so silent I could hear her breathing.

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

I froze. I stoped talking. I stopped moving. Hell, I thought that my heart even stopped beating. Brick looked at me, his eyes full of concern. He touched my arm which brought me back to the land of the mobile.

"What... What did you just say?" I asked Bubbles, not even entirely sure I had heard her correctly.

"Nothing really. Just that you and Brick are together right now in front of a motel and both emerged from the same room. I asked you if you have time to hang out with me since you are busy with him."

She knows where I am. She also knows who I am with and that I just left the motel room. That means...

"You're _spying_ on me. Where are you?"

Brick and I looked around. Eventually he pointed to a blond girl sitting outside a McDonald's.

"Seems Brick found me pretty easily. Why don't you two come join me? Get something to eat, talk... maybe even explain what you two are doing together."

"I guess we don't have much of a choice. Do we?"

"No, not really."

With that she hung up.

"What is she doing here?" Brick asked me.

"Spying. She must have followed me from the fight. I am _so_ sorry."

He hugged me.

"It isn't your fault. I asked you out here."

"Brick, she wants us to go over to her."

"Both of us?"

I nodded.

He sighed angrily. I knew it. He doesn't like the fact we were spied on any less than the fact it _terrifies_ me. He is always so secretive about us. I can only imagine how angry he is.

Brick pulled away from the hug and started leading the way to the restaurant.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

That goody two shoes is getting on my nerves. _First_ she calls Buttercup while we are together ruining the mood. _Then_ she demands to speak with the both of us? Who the hell does she think she is? I want to go home and think about what the hell I am going to do about the baby but can I? No. Little miss _princess_ is making it hard for me to do that. I am trying to play it cool for BC but there is only so much I can take.

Speaking of Buttercup. I can only imagine how she is feeling. Her friend just found out about us and now she was going to admit to being pregnant. Then there is the pregnancy itself. Doesn't your body go through some changes when you are expecting a baby?

We made it to the table where Bubbles was sitting. Buttercup slowly sat down.

"I am going to get some food. Want anything specific?" I said to my girlfriend.

"I want an apple pie, vanilla shake, and some type of burger." She started to get her wallet out but I stopped her with a kiss to her lips. I walked into the building and ordered her what she wanted along with my food. I brought it out to the table where the girls looked like they hadn't said a thing. I placed in front of Buttercup her shake, two apple pies, and a big Mac.I had also gotten her three cookies because I had gotten three for myself and I know that she would end up wanting one. I sat down and set my food up in front of me. I had gotten a vanilla shake as well as her along with a big Mac and large fries. I made sure to get a large and put it in between my girl and myself. I turned the container towards her slightly so that she would know she didn't have to ask for any.

"You didn't have to get me all this." The green eyed beauty said pointing to her extra food.

"I just want to make sure you eat enough." _For the baby._ I may not know everything about this topic yet, but I know somethings.

"Well, now that you are both here, care to explain what you were doing at that motel?" Bubbles interrupted us.

I looked at Buttercup who was looking at me.

"She's _your_ friend." I told her. She glared at me so I decided to answer the blond. "Well, we talked, lied down for a bit, and ended our time with someone rough sex."

Bubbles's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Buttercup elbowed me as I was taking a bite of my sandwich.

"What? She asked."

"You didn't have to say it like that!"

"Come on. We were in a motel for crying out loud. She knows what we were doing. I was just telling her what she already knows."

 _"Anyways,_ what is going on? Why are you with _him?_ He is the enemy!" Bubbles said.

"He is my boyfriend." Buttercup said to her friend.

At this point Buttercup hadn't eaten anything. She took a few sips from her drink and ate one of the cookies I got her. I smirked while having some fries.

Do I _really_ need to tell you when we take bites for you to get the point that we are eating and talking? When we are talking, we aren't eating. When we are eating we are silent. Got that? Good. now I don't have to waist time saying _I took a bite of this_ and _she took a few bites of that._ You can figure it out. When we are done eating I'll tell you.

"What? Why? What broke in your head to make you want to date him?"

"Hey! Her head is perfect for your information. Unlike yours you brain dead-" I started.

"Brick!" Buttercup interrupted me. "Enough."

"He is a cold hearted villain!" Bubbles yelled.

"Aw... thank you. I didn't know you felt that way." I smiled.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Sounded like one to me."

"Of course it would. You are demented that way."

"At least I don't stick my nose where it doesn't belong. How long were you sitting here waiting for us to cone out?" She was silent. "Thought so. What makes you think you have the right to butt into our personal lives?"

"I had been worried about Buttercup."

"Why would you worry?" Buttercup asked. Up until now she had her face in her food. Now she decides to stop stuffing her mouth.

"You have been acting odd. Now I realize it is partially because of him but that isn't all. There is something else."

A long look at my girlfriend and I knew she wasn't going to tell her friend what needed to be said. I sighed.

"Look blonde, your friend here and I have been seeing each other for quite a few months now. Not that it is any of your business, but I don't like condoms. So, I don't use them. She has been taking birth control but it didn't work. She has been acting different because she is pregnant. When we were talking in the motel room we were talking about how we are having a baby."

Bubbles was quiet for a while.

"Wait. You are pregnant and you were fighting that monster? You got thrown into that building too! What-"

"I already went over this with her. Because she is incapable of keeping our baby out of harms way, you will be seeing a lot more of me."

"Great. I am so not looking forward to... Wait. _What_ did you just say?"

"What? You think I am going to let my child live without getting to know me? I may be a _heartless villain,_ but I do care. You may not realize this, but I _am_ capable if love. I love Buttercup and wouldn't leave her for anything. The baby is actually a blessing. I thought I had done something to hurt her. I thought she was going to call things off with me but no. I am going to be a father. The father to the girl I love's baby."

At this point I had finished eating. Bubbles was looking at me in shock and Buttercup was looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"So before you are quick to judge people, evil or not, remember not to." I got up, said my goodbyes and threw my trash away, leaving the last of my shake and fries for Buttercup.

Well, I guess that is one person down. Now all I need to do is figure out how to tell the remaining powerpuff and my two younger brothers. After all, if today was any indication, I will be the one telling them not Buttercup.


	7. Confessions of a Rowdyruff

**Tis me! Soooooo I am writing this later than planned. This has been happening a lot. I have just been so lazy lately. Not to mention I have four of my own stories that I am writing trying to decide which one I want to devote more of my time to so I can hopefully get it published. That and I have been online looking at stuffs. I am also getting an idea for a fullmetal alchemist fanfiction where ed and al along with a few other characters are the opposite gender than they actually are. I noticed that the ones with female ed are mostly mushy stuff. There aren't really any where she is a complete and total badass. Any who... not really the place to be talking about this. So, here is the next installment to Slim to None.**

 **I don't own the rights to the powerpuff girls.**

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Brick left, Bubbles and I didn't really talk that much. I finished the food Brick had gotten me and that was it. We walked to the Professor's office together in silence. I could tell that we were both thinking about what Brick had said. I know I was. He was so sweet. Rude. But also sweet. He is the only guy I know who can say something so heart warming in the meanest way but still get a girl to swoon. It helps that he is just sexy as hell. An image off him putting his cloths on earlier pops in my head. Him in his hat with no shirt and his hair all long and messy from me running my hands through it and... I better stop. I don't want to start drooling. Even worse if I get in the mood again so soon after being with Brick I won't have him able to pleasure me until at least tomorrow. That would suck.

"Hey, Buttercup..." Bubbles said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

We were almost to the Professor's place. I could've see the building, we just had to go down the driveway and we would be there.

"Why are you wearing Brick's hat? I know you took it from him earlier, but why do you still have it?"

I looked up and sure enough I could see the red visor of his hat. I had forgotten I had it on. Brick probably did too otherwise he would have taken it from me before he left.

"Huh, I forgot I had it. I am surprised he didn't take it before he left." I told her.

"Well, he did seem pretty mad when he stormed off the way he did."

"Well, I mean, you did kind of insult him. That being said, I am surprised with you."

"Huh?"

"What you did, waiting for me to come out of the motel after following me, then getting mad once you saw me... Well, that is something I would expect either me or Blossom to do."

"How can you wait for you to come out of a motel and then get mad when you are the one in the motel?"

"I meant if you or Blossom had been the one in the motel."

"Ooohhhh. That makes more sense."

God. I swear, sometimes her stupidity astounds me.

"So, if the Professsor, Ken, or Blossom mention the hat, what are you going to tell them."

I stopped walking. I hadn't thought of that. Me wearing a hat was nothing new. Me wearing a red hat is where the issue arises.

"I know! I'll just say that I wanted you to wear a new color! It is perfect." Bubbles yelled.

She then grabbed my hand and together we ran down the rest of the drive way and into the Professor's lab.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I got home shortly after I left Buttercup with little miss stalker. I felt bad for leaving her alone after what her blond air head of a friend did but I needed to get out of there to think. I still hadn't fully processed the fact that I was going to be a father.

I walked into the kitchen to find both of my brothers. The kitchen was a mess. There was food everywhere. Butch was standing on one side of the room and Boomer was standing on the other. The table was between them and they both had food on them and in their hands ready to be thrown. When they saw me walk in they froze. They both looked at me as if I wasn't supposed to be there. Which, by the way is odd since we live together.

"What are you doing home so early?" Butch asked me, food in hand still ready to throw.

"I never said when I was going to be back. I am actually home later than I had planned. Why are you two having a food fight?" I said to the two of them.

"I was eating and he came and took my food away." Boomer said.

"You were eating cereal and I took the box so I could have some. Only you had eaten it all. So I took away your _fourth_ bowl of cereal. Not my fault you didn't leave any for someone else." Butch countered.

I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table and burried my head in my hands. At this point in my day my anger had disappeared. I was becoming exhausted and the food fight only made it worse.

"Whoa, hey Brick are you alright? You don't look so good." Butch said.

I shook my head but didn't look up. I heard what I assume to be food hitting the ground and then my brothers both pulling out chairs and sitting down at the table.

"What happened with your girlfriend?" Boomer asked.

"Whoa wait, Brick has a girlfriend?" Butch asked. I nodded, my face still hidden. "Since when?"

"Since a few months now. Now shut up I want to know what happened."

"How the hell do you know about this?"

"He told me earlier when I went in his room to check on him because he hadn't been his usual self. Now, like I said, shut up."

Butch mumbled something grumbling under his breath and I looked up. Butch had his arms crossed and Boomer was looking at me with worried eyes. I sighed.

"Well, since you are both here I might as well tell you now." I said. They both looked at me curiously.

"I met with my girlfriend to see what I was doing that kept making her cry. Boomer, you know that much." He nodded. "Well, I found out."

"Care to share what you were doing wrong or not?" Butch asked after a few moments when I stopped talking.

I took a deep breath.

"I got her pregnant. As a result she has been more emotional and when we argue her hormones act up making her cry." I told them.

They both looked at me shocked. I couldn't blame them. If I found out that one of them was going to be a dad I would be shocked too.

"Are you serious?" Boomer asked.

I nodded.

"And you are sure the kid is yours?" Butch questioned.

I looked at him.

"Yes. She isn't that kind of girl. on top of that, she has only ever been with me." I told him.

"You sure about that? You know bad girls. They aren't exactly truthful."

"Yes I am sure. She was a virgin when I first had her. She also isn't a 'bad girl.' Whether you like it or not, I am dating a Powerpuff."

Okay, so I hadn't planned on mentioning that. Way to go me. Note to self. Do not talk about important things when physically and mentally tired.

"What! You have got to be kidding!"

I shook my head.

"Seriously? I never took you as the type to date a goody two shoes." Boomer said to me.

"Well they say opposites attract. She also isn't so innocent."

"You are dating your counterpart?"

"No, I am not. I am dating Buttercup."

"You are fucking my counterpart? That is just sick!" Butch yelled.

"Yes I am and no it isn't. You two are actually very different."

"How?"

"For one, she is female. Two she has a tolerable personality. Three she doesn't flip out over every little thing. Four-"

"Okay, fuck I get it. But how could you date a puff?"

"I don't know. it just... happened. At first it was just fucking but then it evolved."

"So it started with you just using her? Well then, if that is the case cool."

I looked at him.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought you were in a mushy gushy relationship. If it started with you just using her then it is fine."

"You are forgetting the fact that this is Buttercup we are talking about. Also have you forgotten the whole pregnant thing? I am going to be a dad. To a child. One that if I don't have any say in its upbringing could turn out to be the next superhero."

"You are gonna help raise the kid?"

I nodded.

"And turn it evil?"

I nodded again.

"How can I help?"

I smiled at my brothers. I started to tell them that we would need to protect Buttercup. As a result we were going to have to momentarily stop all our crime plans and turn neutral. Not good. Neutral. We were also going to have to spend more time with the Powerpuffs to protect her better.

Butch wasn't a big fan of the plan but eventually gave in. We all went our separate ways to our own rooms leaving the mess that is the kitchen. Boomer would clean it later.

I know what you are thinking. How could I deceive Buttercup making her think I love her and our baby bla bla bla. Truth is I lied to my brothers. I can't protect Buttercup on my own. I need to keep both her and my child safe. I do love Buttercup and I do love my child. I don't know my child yet but I know that when I do, I will love it with everything I have in me.

And if I can turn it evil well then hey, a small price to pay for my love.

 **BOOMER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I can't believe Brick is going to be a dad. Even more so, I can't believe he would think I would believe that him wanting to turn his child evil is the only reason he wants to be there for the child when it is growing up. I saw him earlier. He was a mess. I know he loves Buttercup and loves his child already. I could tell. The whole thing about turning it evil was just to get us to agree to help him protect her and the child. Not that he had to lie to me about it. Butch would eventually give in to the truth. He might not like it, but he would give in.

I am trying to imagine what Brick will be like as a father. He can be very protective. I know he will love the child. He might try to turn it evil, though I can see Buttercup trying to turn it into a hero. Speaking of Buttercup...

How the hell do she and Brick get along? I have to agree with what Butch was saying earlier. I never could have imagined Brick's girlfriend being one of our counterparts. Never. Especially not Butch's counterpart. How the hell he got her into bed in the first place is beyond me. How they even managed to be in the same room with out fighting is the greater question.

I feel bad for the poor kid. With a mother who is good and a father who is evil, one can only imagine how messed up the kid will become when it is older.


	8. Hat Troubles

**First things first. I am so sorry this took so long. I didn't know how to start the chapter off. I had to keep stopping. I was also trying to write the next chapter for my other story at the same time however I wanted to finish this chapter first.**

 **Anyways this is the next installment. I hope you enjoy. I am too tired to say anything other than I don't own the ppg.**

 **BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW**

I sat on the Professor's couch eating a slice of cake. The Professor was showing me his latest invention. All I could gather was that it would help locate black z rays over a large distance.

"So, basically it does what Poochie already can do." I said.

"Well, yes but this focuses on a longer distance than Poochie." He told me.

"The way I see it, if it happens out of New Townsville it isn't our problem."

"Blossom. No matter where in the world black z Ray activity happens, it is our job to return people and creatures back to the way they once were. How would you like it if you were a monster and no one could turn you back to the way you once were?" Ken said to me.

I thought about it. Oh it would be horrible! I would probably never get to be with my family again or eat cake! Or any sweet for that matter.

"Ken, Professor, Poochie, keep up the work. We have to help those poor people! Otherwise how will they ever be able to indulge in surgery food again?"

"I think she is missing the point." The Professor said to Ken and Poochie.

"Well, at least she is motivated." Poochie replied.

Just then Buttercup and Bubbles walked in the lab.

"Hey guys." Buttercup said.

"Hey girls." The Professor, Ken, and Poochie greeted.

I lept up from the couch, cake now all gone.

"Girls, were have you two been? You left me here all alone! I had to listen to the Professor ramble on and on about his new invention alone!" I said to them. "I thought we were a team. You can't just abandon me!" I yelled.

"Sorry Blossom. I had something I had to do." Bubbles replied.

"And I had family matters to attend to." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup, why are you wearing Brick's hat?" Poochie asked Buttercup.

Bubbles and Buttercup shared a look. They are hiding something from me! How unfair. I am the leader so I need to be aware of every thing with the team.

"Because I took it from him." Buttercup told Poochie.

"When did you see him? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ken asked.

Buttercup blushed. She blushed! What is going on?

"I saw him not too long ago. Don't worry; everything is fine. He didn't cause any trouble."

Something is _seriously_ wrong here. A Rowdyruff not causing trouble? Is the world coming to an end?

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was sitting in my room on my computer researching some things about pregnancy when I realized something was wrong. I went to scratch my head under my hat to find the problem. My hand didn't touch my hat, only my head. Then I remembered Buttercup talking my hat and me storming off earlier without taking it back. Damn Bubbles. This is all her fault. My head is all hatless now because of her.

I got out my phone and texted my girlfriend **.**

 **WHERE ARE YOU?**

There was a long while before she replied.

 **THE PROFESSOR'S PLACE, WHY?**

 **TOUCH THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD.**

 **I KNOW. SORRY. I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF IT FOR YOU.**

Like hell she will. I got up, left my room, and left the house yelling at my brothers where I was going. I was halfway down the driveway when I heard the front door closing and locking before my brothers were both right beside me.

"If you are going on Puff turf then we are coming too." Butch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, if we are going to be protecting Buttercup, we better just tell them all that so they know to get used to us being around." Boomer answered.

"Chances are she didn't tell my counterpart or the Professor and his son yet."

"Well then, I guess you will have to tell them."

I sighed. He was right. I don't know why I am surprised. I knew that this was going to happen. She is going to get herself in trouble one of these days if she keeps not telling the people around her major things that go on in her life. I'm surprised she even told me.

The walk was a tense one. The whole time I was thinking about what exactly I was going to say. In the end I decided to play along with whatever they do. My brothers were probably worried about being on Powerpuff territory. I can't blame them if they were. I myself was a tad bit worried.

We arrived at the lab and I knocked on the door. There was a long pause before the girls burst out the door in their little costumes. My counterpart looked murderous while Blondie looked worried. I let my gaze linger on Buttercup. She looked... I don't know. Tired. Board. Worried. Angry at me for showing up. All of those emotions were present.

I eventually let my eyes drift from her face to her dress. I love her Powerpuff Girl costume. Well, it isn't really a costume but more like her super hero outfit. Anyway, the shortness of the dress's skirt brought my eyes to her long slender legs. Legs that had been wrapped around me only earlier that day. I felt my cock twitch at the memory. Knowing I was treading on egg shells I moved my gaze back up her body. I stared hard at her abdomen. I think my brothers were too because Buttercup started squirming. My eyes went to her perky breasts. I tried not to linger out of fear of getting an erection. I skipped over her face only noting that she was angrier than before, probably because I told my brothers about the baby, and moved to the top of her head.

Now, when I got here I planned on saying many things. I had wanted to stay calm and have a mature conversation with everyone. I had been calm this whole time up until I noticed her head. My anger spiked and I glared at my pregnant girlfriend. We had made eye contact and now she looked hurt. At the moment I didn't care about that. I cared only about one thing. And so, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Where the _hell_ is my hat?"


	9. Poochie the Spy Dog

**Hey! So I am updating a lot sooner than I thought I was going to be able to. I actually finished this yesterday but was too tired to post it. I slept all day after school so I thought I would post this now. Nothing else to rrally add except I don't own the powerpuff girls.**

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

When the guys showed up at the lab, tons of questions popped into my head. Did they come for the hat? Do Butch and Boomer know about the baby? Did they come to tell the Professor, Ken, Blossom, and Poochie about said baby? Does he really care about his hat so much that he would do anything to get it back?

Well, I guess I got my answer to that last one. He was glaring at me. Why is he so mad about this? I always take it. Always. It isn't my fault he forgot to take it back. This also isn't the first time this has happened. The other times he would see me and take the hat back, not glare at me so demonic like.

Then there are the looks I am getting from his brothers. They are... staring at my midsection? Oh, wait. They are looking to see if there are any signs that I am pregnant. So he did tell them. Man, he works fast. Wait, if they know so soon then he will be telling the others. Damn it! He could have warned me!

"Where the hell is my hat?" Brick all but growled at me.

That is when I started to see the problem. Normally he sees me with the hat on, end of story. He is mad because he doesn't see it on me. When I transformed the hats I wear disappear. Actually, where the hats go is a good question. I can never figure it out. The hat gets knocked back but it is never anywhere to be seen until I transform back.

Silently I pulled out the green communicator out of its slot in my belt to transform back to me.

"Buttercup! Don't!" Blossom yelled. She them proceeded to start running towards me before throwing herself at me. I took a step back to avoid her. God, she is such a spaz.

I hit the button to transform back to my normal cloths while she screamed "Noooooooo!"

A short moment later I was standing before everyone in my green cloths and Brick's red hat. The moment he saw it he calmed down. The death glare returned to the normal slightly irritated look that I love. I took the hat off and handed put it on his head the way he usually wears it. While I did this I could see his eyes become apologetic for a split second. I gave him a small smile to tell him that everything was okay.

I stepped away from him and he adjusted his hat to fit better. Blossom was still freaking out.

"You should have kept it from him! Get the three of them to swear to be good from now on. It could have been leverage! Leverage!"

"Oh calm down already. I'm sick of hearing your voice." Butch said to her.

"Butch, you need to learn how to be nicer." Boomer told his older brother.

That is when the Professor, Ken, and Poochie came out. I was kind of hoping that they would stay inside.

"Well boys, did you come here just for the hat or was there more?" The Professor asked.

"Yeah, there was something else." Brick said. My blood ran cold. My face visibly paled. He was going to tell them now? Seriously? Is a warning really that hard to give? "I think we should all talk inside." He finished.

Everyone looked at each other. To my dismay however, I fainted.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

It seemed to happen as if in slow motion. I finished my statement, Buttercup swayed a little bit with her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and then her falling towards the floor. The moment I saw this my body reacted on instinct. I caught her and went down with her gently. I cradled her head on my lap and started calling out her name.

"Buttercup? Buttercup? Come on BC, wake up."

Slowly I saw her eyes flutter open. I held her down to me when she tried moving to get up.

"Hold on a sec. Give yourself a moment to recover." I told her.

"Get away from her!" Blossom yelled at me.

"Relax Blossom. He isn't doing anything wrong. He is helping her." Ken said.

I wasn't paying much attention to them though. My focus was the girl with green eyes on my lap.

"I don't know why I collapsed." She muttered.

"Because of what we talked about earlier." I stated.

"Is everything okay though?" Bubbles asked.

I nodded.

"Though this might not be the first time this happens."

"Why did it happen."

"High stress situations for her can cause this. This is my fault. I should have given some type of warning that I was coming and why."

"Yes you should have you asshole." Buttercup said.

She was starting to sound better. I asked her if she wanted to try standing. She nodded and I helped her up onto her own two feet. That is when I noticed the Professor and Poochie were no where to be seen.

"Where'd the Prof. and the dog go?" I wondered out loud.

"They went to clear an area for Buttercup to lie down. You can bring her in there. She will be able to recover better."

I nodded and helped Buttercup walk. Blossom was keeping a close eye on me and my brothers. Every time I moved she would move as to stop me before seeing that I wasn't doing anything wrong. Now, because I was walking and helping my girlfriend, she did this every few seconds to my annoyance.

Finally we got Buttercup to where the Professor wanted her which was the bed Ken shares with Poochie. Buttercup protested to using the bed but I picked her up and lied her down using gentle force.

"You stay here like a good girl while we go and talk in the other room. Can you do that?" I asked her.

"I told you I feel fine. I don't know why that happened." She snapped.

"And I told you that it was probably from stress and What you told me earlier."

"But I don't see how stress would cause me to pass out."

"You didn't pass out, you fainted. There is a huge difference. If you passed out you would still be lying down outside on my lap. You were only out of it for a few second. And because you are in a fragile position right now stress is going to be doing all sorts of things to you that wouldn't normally happen."

"Wait. Just what is going on here? What do you know what is going on with Buttercup?" Blossom yelled at me.

"Shut up and go into the kitchen. Get yourself something to eat so you'll shut the hell up." I said to her. I turned my attention back to Buttercup. "As I was saying. Stress is very dangerous right now for you. What if you were flying and fainted? You would have ended up going splat on the pavement below. I do t know if you want that to happen, but I don't."

"Aww... is Bricky worried about Buttercup? How cute. She doesn't need you to warn her against these things. She knows them already. She is a big girl who can take care of herself." Blossom teased.

"And yet she has an annoying redhead trying to butt into her personal life."

"I know. So, if you don't mind I would like it if you would leave before you annoy anyone here anymore."

"I wasn't talking about myself. Obviously the annoying one here us you because you keep sticking your nose in a conversation in which you have no part in."

"I do so have a part in it! I am Buttercup's leader. The person she looks to in times of trouble-"

"I look to my family." Buttercup interrupted.

"The person she depends on-"

"Actually you are one of the _least_ dependable people I know."

"What?! I'm dependable!"

"I asked you to help me with the science project and you haven't done anything for it except eat cake."

"Wow, you are sooo dependable. I'm glad I'm not your friend." I added.

"But... but... but... I just haven't gotten around to it." Blossom stuttered.

"I already turned it in." Buttercup stated.

"Like I said before." I said. "Now, like I was saying, you need to be more careful. Not just for you either. For the-"

She shot straight up in bed.

"Thanks Brick and your brothers for the visit. You got your hat, thank you for your concern about me, and finally don't let the door hit you on the way out. Please, call next time before coming. Bye."

"Oh no. You are not getting out of this that easily."

"Out of what?" Blossom asked.

"Blossom, can you leave please? I need to speak to Brick and I honestly don't want you here for that."

"But... but... but..."

I ushered my pain in the ass counterpart out of the room and shut the door. I even locked it to keep her from sneaking in. I turned to Buttercup to hear what she had to say.

 **POOCHIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

As per the Professor's orders I was hiding under the bed Ken and I sleep on so I could listen to what the others were saying and step in if needed. So far all I could gather was that something was wrong with Buttercup and Brick knew what it was as well as they didn't want Blossom to know. When she was forced out there was a long moment before either Brick or Buttercup spoke.

"Why did you come here exactly?" Buttercup asked.

Brick walked from the door back to the bed where he sat down next to her.

"Well, first it was for my hat, but then I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." He said.

"Meaning you'd tell everyone."

"Yeah. My brothers already know. I didn't see the point in hiding it from them. Though I did lie a little. I told them that we were going to be keeping you safe so that when the baby is born we can work to turn it evil."

"Oh really?"

"Hey, don't judge. It was the easiest way to get the two of them to agree to help me keep you safe. I would do it myself but you are quite the handful and I enjoy my sanity."

"I am not."

"Okay. In case you have forgotten who you are talking to, I am not one of your little team mates. I am not going to sugar coat this for you. You have an annoying way of doing what you want even if it puts you in danger. Like today. I saw you get thrown into that building on the news. I was worried that you broke your back or something. Now I know that you are fine but you put yourself at risk. Then I see you in person and you tell me your pregnant. The fact that you knew about that when you went to fight the monster that threw you into the building bothers me. Not only did you put yourself in danger, which you always do and I have learned to accept that that is who you are and expect it, but you put the baby in danger without a second thought. I mean, what was going through your head?"

Buttercup is _pregnant_?! I nearly yelled this out loud. If I did I would be in deep trouble with Buttercup. If she were to find out that I was a eavesdropping on a conversation as serious as this she would kill me. I don't want to die. I'm too cute!

"I had to help my friends. You know them. Blossom just tries to give out orders while Bubbles has a hard time taking the threat seriously. That may have been fine when we were kids but now the threats are getting to be more serious. I am the one who has to do most of the brunt work. I couldn't just abandon them, whether I am pregnant or not." She said.

This is true. The Professor, Ken, and I noticed this more and more as time passed. The girls used to need each other to beat the people and things affected by the Black z rays but now if she really wanted to, Buttercup could go solo. She is the one at the end of the day to defeat the villain. The other two are basically distractions. If she is having a baby though this needs to change and soon. She isn't always going to be able to fight. Someone else is going to have to take the brunt of it now.

One thing I want to know is how Brick of all people know about the pregnancy.

"Something has to be done about that. You can't always be the only one actually doing something productive. The other two need to learn to carry their own weight. But I digress. That doesn't change the fact that you put the baby in danger. You need to realize it isn't just you anymore. There is a person developing inside of your body right now. From now on everything you do is for that tiny person. These next few months while the baby is starting to develop especially. I don't want to loose my first child at all, never mind before I even get a chance to meet it."

"Wait what?!" I accidentally said out loud.

Within moments I was dragged out from under the bed and thrown onto the bed roughly. I shook my head to clear it and when I stopped I was met by both Brick and Buttercup glaring at me. I shrunk down into the bed.

"Uh-oh..." I muttered.

"Yeah uh-oh. Why we're you spying on us?" Buttercup asked me.

"The Professor asked me to keep an eye out to make sure Brick didn't try to pull anything. I didn't want to spy on you. I'm sorry."

"You better be sorry. Spying is low, even to me." Brick said.

"I know. I know. But um... Now that you know that I'm here what were you two saying about a baby?"

"I don't know. You tell us. How much of that did you pay attention to?" Buttercup asked.

"Buttercup. He was sent here to spy. In other words he has been in here the entire time spying." Brick stated.

"Yo smartass, he may not have been paying attention to us."

"We were talking about you being pregnant. I would have been paying attention if I were him. When I mentioned the baby being mine he freaked out. Remember?"

"Brick's right." I said.

"Poochie! You are my ally. Therefore you are supposed to be on my side. And Brick! I'm your girlfriend. Stop going against me." Buttercup snapped.

"Aww..." Brick got real close to Buttercup's face. "Where is the fun in that? I thought that you like our banter. I know I do."

I swear I never thought I would see Buttercup flush such a bright red. Especially not over something Brick said. Any guy for that matter.

"Not always. Sometimes I wish you just wouldn't go against me. It would be easier that way."

"Easy isn't always fun though. Come on. I know we fight but that is how things started out between us. Remember. We had started off arguing before the fight got physical. Once it did you just couldn't keep your hands off me now could you?"

"That is not how it happened! You kissed me first."

"That isn't how I remember it."

"We were fighting and the next thing I know your lips are pressed to mine."

"That wasn't the only thing pressed to you."

She blushed even harder. Just what did he mean by that?

"Okay, just what is going on? One moment the two of you are arguing and the next Buttercup is a blushing mass of red and green and Brick of all people is the one making her that way."

"Well duh... of course I'm going to be the one making her face that red. We were talking about the first time we had sex. In case you haven't caught on we are dating." Brick explained to me.

My mind was blown.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

Seriously, I know that Poochie is an animal and all but shit, he needs to pay more attention or get a tune up or something. He heard what we were talking about before, freaked out, and now is basically making us retell him everything.

"Dating?" Poochie said.

I nodded and spoke slowly.

"Yes dating. You know when two people who like each other go out and do things together like see movies, eat, go for walks in the park. They also do other things like kiss each other, hold hands, and if the two are really into one another then they have sex. You do know what that means, right? I don't have to explain that to you?"

Poochie nodded. He really is not all there now is he? I was talking at an unwittingly slow speed. Everyone else would snap at me but no, he is taking every word I say in.

"Brick be nice. This is a lot to process." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I am still trying to imagine you two as parents." Poochie muttered.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

"You seem too tough to be a mother. It is hard to imagine you nurturing a baby. As for Brick it is hard to see him with a baby without making it cry. I don't know how you two are going to be able to be caring parents."

That was hurtful. He did have a point though. I haven't been around a baby in my life. How the hell am I going to raise one.

"I am not always tough. I have a soft side too. I just don't show it often." Buttercup whispered. I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Poochie's words obviously hurt her.

"Oh... Buttercup... I'm sor-"

Poochie didn't get to finish as Buttercup ran out of the room crying.

Stupid fucking dog! How dare he hurt my girl's feelings. Giving him a death glare, I ran out to find Buttercup.

Please don't have run too far BC.


	10. Proclamation and Meeting the Folks

**So sorry about the hold up. I updated my other story before this one and now it has been a long ass time since I updated this story I know. I am also sorry about the length. If I kept going it would have messed up with the next chapter and I would prefer short chapters to messed up ones.**

 **Through the chapter I couldn't for the life of me remember the names of Buttercup's brothers. If anyone knows what they are if you could message me it would be helpful.**

 **I won't hold you any longer. I didn't own ppgz.**

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

The moment I ran out of the room and towards the exit I was ambushed. Blossom and Bubbles were yelling at me demanding to know what I did. The Professor was trying to locate some type of ray with Ken and my brothers were no where in sight. They probably went to capture Buttercup.

"I leave you two alone and not too long after she starts crying like crazy! Explain your self!" Blossom yelled, pinning me to the wall.

"You know she is in a very fragile state right now because of you! How _dare_ you make her cry!" Bubbles scolded.

"He wasn't the one who made her cry. I was." Poochie said from the doorway to the room I just vacated.

Everyone turned to look at him. He sat on the floor looking ashamed. I looked at Blossom and where she had me pinned.

"Mind letting me go now?" I asked, my voice deathly calm.

She did slowly and the minute I was free I ran to try and find Buttercup, who I found a few moments later being held in place by my two brothers. Boomer waved me over and I jogged to them. The moment I was there I grabbed Buttercup making my brothers release their hold on her. I wrapped her in my arms and not even a second after she was burrowing her head into my chest to cry her heart out.

I waved my hand to indicate to my brothers that they could leave and they headed inside at lightning speed to get away from the crying girl in my arms. Once they were gone I started to rub her back to sooth her. Slowly she calmed down.

"Are you okay now?" I asked after a bit.

Even though she nodded I still hugged her close to me.

"I am sorry about my brothers grabbing you." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. Boomer made sure they didn't hurt me."

"Still."

"If they hadn't stopped me I wouldn't be in your arms right now. So, there is nothing to be sorry about." She paused. "Though it is nice to see that 'sorry' is in your vocabulary."

"Just because I am not very apologetic, doesn't mean I don't know the word. It comes up often in my reading."

She smiled at me. I used the pads of my thumbs to wipe her wet face. I then returned her smile.

I was acutely aware of the others all walking over to us as I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Buttercup kissed me back and I rested my forehead on hers.

That is when all hell broke loose.

 **BUBBLES'S POINT OF VIEW**

The moment Brick left Poochie told us that the Professor had wanted him to keep an eye and ear on Brick with Buttercup so that if something happened he could intervene. We all looked at the Professor then. I glared while Blossom and Ken applauded. Blossom had left and Brick and Buttercup were saying some stuff when Poochie accidentally yelled out. Then the three talked a bit and Poochie insulted Buttercup and made her cry. She ran out and Brick went after her.

While Poochie was talking Butch and Boomer walked back in the lab. They said that Brick and Buttercup needed a few minutes alone.

"Oh no they don't! Buttercup! Your leader is coming!" Blossom yelled before making a break for the door. I stopped her though.

"Blossom give them the time that they need. Brick won't hurt her. And even if he was going to she can handle herself." I told her.

"How do you know he won't hurt her?" Blossom demanded.

"He won't." Butch and Boomer said at the same time I did.

The others looked between the three of us and we looked at each other. So Brick's brothers knew about the baby. They probably came to talk to us about it.

"You three know?" Poochie said.

Everyone looked at him. The two Rowdy Ruffs nodded along with me.

"Know what? Know what?" Blossom demanded.

"Sorry Blossom. It isn't our place to tell you."

"I think we have given those two enough time. Let's go get them." The Professor said.

And so we headed out side where we saw Brick leaning down and giving Buttercup a _sweet, romantic_ kiss on the lips. She kissed him back just as sweetly and Blossom, Ken, and the Professor flipped out.

"What do you think you are doing Buttercup? He is the enemy! The enemy!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Since when did _this_ happen?" Ken demanded.

"Ken! Cover your eyes. Just _what_ is going on here." The Professor shouted.

"Relax. They are just doing what people who are in love do." I told them.

"Love?" They yelled.

"Buttercup and Brick have been going out. It's pretty serious too." Boomer explained.

"How serious?" The Professor asked. There was something in his tone that I didn't quite like.

Buttercup and Brick walked over to us hand in hand. My heart swooned at the sight. He looked at he and she looked at him. There was a question in his eyes. Buttercup nodded and Brick said three little words.

"Buttercup is pregnant."

 **BLOSSOM'S POINT OF VIEW**

Pregnant? _Pregnant!_ Buttercup is going to have a _baby?_ And with _Brick_ of all people?

"How... How the heck did this happen?" I demanded.

Brick looked at me as if I was stupid or something.

"First we got alone in a bedroom. Then we started making out. Next we took our cloths off. After that we-" he told me. He was speaking so slowly that it aggravated me even more.

"Not that! I mean how did you two happen?"

I could tell he was about to give me another obvious answer. Buttercup could too so she answered for him.

"It started out as screwing in motel rooms and leaving but then it turned into holding each other after."

"We also started talking a lot. Before and after." Brick added.

She nodded.

I was about to open my mouth when the Professor spoke.

"It isn't safe for you or the baby to be fighting crime. Especially with the way things have been going. You need to take it easy. No more you doing most of the work. The girls need to start picking up the slack."

Bubbles and I looked at him shocked. What did he mean that she does most of the work?

"What? She doesn't do most of the work!" I yelled.

"Actually Blossom, she does. We were going to wait for the right time to bring this up. You and Bubbles don't really do much any more." Ken told me.

I looked at Buttercup. She was hugging Brick close to her. There was a softness in his eyes that I had never seen before. He was stroking her back and looking at the top of her head. She suddenly pulled away. And ran inside with her right hand over her mouth and her left over her stomach. Brick ran after her.

She hadn't been doing all of the work. If any one was, it was me.

And I was going to prove it.

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

The moment the Professor had said that things were going to change a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. As they continued talking I hugged Brick. I was starting to feel sick like I had been earlier. After a bit more talking I felt sick to my stomach. I ran inside and to the bathroom. I knew Brick was following closely behind. When I got to the bathroom I didn't bother shutting the door. I fell to my knees and started vomiting my guts out. Sure enough when Brick got to the bathroom he shut the door behind him and got on his knees beside me. He grabbed my hair to keep it out of the way and rubbed my back. I could tell that he didn't know what else to do. Giving comfort was only something he learned how to do recently. And trust me, he still has a lot to learn.

It took a while but my stomach finally settled. I flushed the toilet and leaned back. Brick stopped holding my hair but continued moving his hand up and down my back.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You're welcome. I don't really know what else to do. Do you want some water?" He replied.

I nodded and he got up and left. I started to clean the rim of the toilet to get anything that splashed up onto it with toilet paper and flushed the paper. I then got up and washed and rinsed my mouth. Brick returned with a cup of cold water and I took slow sips.

We were silent for a little bit. It took a while before he asked, "Does that happen a lot?"

I shook my head.

"Only these last couple days. This is the second time this happened today."

He nodded in understanding. He breathed out a short breathy laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing it's just... I am still getting used to you being pregnant. It is easy to pass off as a small thing that doesn't affect me much until you start showing symptoms. It makes it seem more real. While it may not cause any changes in me it does you. I don't know. Seeing the changes... it is like there is this giant sign over your head advertising the pregnancy."

"I hope there is no sign. I haven't told my family yet and the last thing that will make it easy is advertising it."

"You don't want to rent a billboard saying 'I'm pregnant' with a picture of you under the words?"

 _"No,_ I don't want that."

He laughed for a moment before he slowly turned serious again.

"You know you have to tell them."

"I know."

"But you aren't. Are you?"

I sighed.

"Why are you pushing this so much? We just found out today that we are having a baby and already you want to tell the world."

"The more people around you that know the less likely they are to do something that will put the baby at risk."

"What risk could my family put the baby in?"

"Not give you the proper nutrition. Steal your food so there is not enough to feed the both of you. Wrestle with you too roughly. Not let you get enough sleep..."

"Okay, I get it. There is more danger to this than I thought."

"Do you want me to tell them?"

"They don't even know you. I don't think you telling them that you got me pregnant would be a good idea."

He sighed this time.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. I am starting to feel sick and I want to lie down."

He nodded and held out his hand.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

I took his hand and smiled gratefully. With that we started walking to my family's apartment.

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I told my brothers I was leaving and they left as well. At the end of the drive way we took our separate ways. They were going home and I was going with Buttercup to her place. It didn't take long and pretty soon we were standing outside. Her stomach growled loudly and I smirked.

"I take it your stomach feels better." I said.

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm starving. I don't know how but I am." She muttered.

"Let's go out to eat. That way you can eat without worrying about your brothers. That Chinese buffet down town looks good." I offered. She smiled.

"That sounds great. I should tell my parents that I am going out to eat."

"I'll go with you." She gave me a look. "I promise I won't say anything about the baby."

She visibly relaxed and we headed up. She opened the door and immediately she was ambushed by one of her older brothers. He went to grab her in a wrestling move that involved wrapping his arms around her midsection when on instinct I lifted up my knee and hit him just right so that he was winded. Buttercup looked at me in shock. I gave her an apologetic look and crouched over her brother who was gasping on the floor.

"Well, let this be a lesson not to grab people as soon as they walk into a room. You don't know what they or who ever they are with will do. Understand?" I said to him.

He didn't reply. Buttercup's mother and father walked in. I heard a sink turn on and off and her other brother walked into the room from the bathroom.

"What happened?" Her mother asked.

"Your son here decided to grab Buttercup the moment she walked through the door. I reacted on instinct and kneed him so he would be winded. I didn't mean to do it so hard. Just hard enough so he wouldn't do it again." I explained.

"And you are...?" Her father asked me.

Buttercup chose now to answer for me.

"Mom, Dad," she looked at her brothers. "You two." She grabbed my hand. "This is Brick, my boyfriend. If you couldn't tell, he is a bit overprotective of me."

"I'm not overprotective. I am rightfully concerned." I grumbled.

She squeezed my hand rather painfully. I got the message and shut up.

"We aren't staying for long. We just wanted to let you know that the two of us are going out to eat so I won't be here for dinner." She continued.

"Oh, well okay." Her mother said.

Buttercup looked at me.

"I am going to change. My cloths feel all sticky." She told me.

I nodded. I contemplated asking if she wanted my help undressing but thought better of it. She left and I was left alone with her family. Her brother that I had injured had recovered and was now standing next to her other brother.

"So, Brick, you think that you have what it takes to date my daughter." Her father said.

"Is this the conversation where you threaten me saying that if I hurt your daughter you'll hurt me?"

Her family all nodded.

"Look, it isn't my intention to hurt her. The last thing I want to do right now is leave her. Especially now with things I promised I wouldn't tell you. I love her. Despite what you or any of her friends think, I am going to be around for a long, long time. So, you might as well get used to me."

Buttercup walked out from where she was changing and looked at us. I was in a glaring match with her family.

"Oh for crying out loud. I leave for not even five minutes and come back to this?" She said.

I looked at her. She had changed into a pair of black leggings and a long red and green shirt. She had on a matching pair of red and green sneakers. Her hair was tied back into a braid with a red elastic keeping it together.

She looked stunning.

"You look nice. Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled. I took her hand and was leading her out the door.

"Have her back in two hours." Her dad said.

"I'll have her back when she is goddamned ready." I called over my shoulder.

I shut the door behind me and faced my girlfriend.

"Seriously? Don't you think that was a bit rude?" She asked me.

"I agreed to be nicer to you, not your family."

She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Come on, I'm starving." She said.

I laughed as we walked down the hall to the stairs and out the building. We then started the long walk to the buffet.

Our first outing together as a couple was off to a good start.

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

It took a little while to get to the buffet. By then I was starving. First I was sick to my stomach, then I was just sick, then sick to my stomach again, and now I am starving. I feel as if I haven't eaten in days and was forced to run one hundred laps around a soccer field.

My stomach growled loudly and Brick laughed.

"Well, if I had any doubts before as to your appetite after your little vomiting fest they are gone now." He joked.

I elbowed him lightly.

"It isn't funny. I can't remember the last time I was this hungry."

"Well, I'm glad you have an appetite. That means that I don't have to feel bad about eating as much as I want"

"Yeah, you do eat a lot. Not as much as my dad or my brothers but still." I smiled.

"Want to know another reason why I am glad you have an appetite?"

I nodded and he froze. He turned around and glared at something. I went to see what he was glaring at but he wrapped an arm around me preventing me from turning my back.

"Um... Brick? What are you looking at?" I asked him.

To be honest I was a bit worried. He practically went all guard dog on my ass. But, you know, in the sense that he was protecting me, not attacking me.

He looked at me and the glare was completely gone and a smile was on his face. He was trying to make me forget that he had just been protecting me as if my life was in danger. Was it?

"What? Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." He started walking again and so I walked along side him with his arm around my waist. "Anyways as I was saying. I am glad you have an appetite because it shows that as of now the baby is healthy."

I looked at him. He was walking with his head held high, a slight smirk on his face, and a gleam in his eyes. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have thought that he had just been glaring behind us. Out of curiosity I started to try to look behind me again but he once again stopped me.

"Brick... is there a reason you don't want me to look behind us?" I asked him.

"Not that I can think of."

"Then why have you been preventing me from turning around?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to walk forward with my girlfriend? Both of us looking towards the future. No turning back."

"Brick."

He sighed. "I just don't want you to worry about it. So, please drop it. I don't want it to ruin our first evening out together as a couple."

He looked at me with his eyes pleading me to drop it. With a sigh I did.

"Fine, fine. Come one, let's hurry up. I'm starving." I said to him.

We walked a little faster and before I knew it we were at the buffet.

About goddamn time!


	11. Fulfilling the Needs of the Pregnant

**Hey... so um... I'm not dead... Look I know this is long over due and I am sorry. I just had no drive to do anything. Between that and being sick and trying to sleep off major body pain and school... things were not pleasant. I am starting to get back into things so yeah. Hopefully this won't happen again.**

 **I know this chapter is short for the long absence but I want what happens next to be in its own chapter. This one is just smut.**

 **I don't own ppgz.**

 **BRICK'S POINT OF VIEW**

I am going to _slaughter_ Buttercup's family.

Buttercup and I were walking to the buffet when I felt that someone was following us. I turned around and saw her family trying to hide to prevent being seen. Her dad tried hiding behind a dumpster. I could still see part of him though. When Buttercup started to turn around I knew I had to stop her. I didn't want our evening to be ruined. If she knew they were following us the date would be over. So I stopped her and prevented her from turning around. Luckily she didn't put up much of a fight. We got to the restaurant with her family still trailing us. We went in and were shown our table. After ordering our drinks we went to get our food. I was aware of her family entering the building and getting seated in a spot where they would have to work hard to see us, and Buttercup would have to know they were there to see them. I got my food first and sat down so I was facing the direction of her family. She wouldn't see them unless she tried but I could see them easily. They were moving the chairs of their table slightly to get a better veiw of me. This was great. I could see them easily, but they had a hard time seeing me.

Buttercup returned at the table and I smiled at her. I dug into my food while she took a sip of her water. We ate in a comfortable silence for a while. After a bit she started to look troubled. I asked her what was wrong. She didn't say anything for a while but she did blush. I raised an eyebrow and she spoke.

"I just... I don't understand it." She said.

Now I was beyond intrigued. What was she going on about?

"I don't know if it is the pregnancy or what but even though I had you earlier, I want you again." She muttered.

Her face was on fire. I took a bite of my egg roll and chewed slowly. I knew she was waiting for me to give my input. A smirk tugged at my lips when she started to look a little annoyed.

I finally swallowed and spoke.

"It could be the pregnancy. Normally women loose their sex drive during the first trimester. I guess that isn't affecting you. If anything you may be experiencing an increase. Either that or spending so much time with me today has made you desire me _all_ over again." I informed her, my voice as calculated and exact as usual.

"Maybe. I just don't know what to do about it.

"Eat until you are full and we will then go to my place. We can either walk or take a taxi."

 _Taxi. Please say taxi._

"Brick my parents are expecting me home so-"

"I told them I would bring you back when you were goddamn ready. If that means it is now, in a few hours, tomorrow, or next week then they are going to have to deal with it. They have already passed me off in the short time I have known them. They are not going to tell me when I can and can't be with you." I interrupted her, my voice fierce.

She looked at me shocked.

"Hurry up and eat. We will take a taxi."

 **BUTTERCUP'S POINT OF VIEW**

The moment we stepped out of the taxi Brick had his hand on my lower back. His thumb was rubbing circles around where it touched. He unlocked the front door to the house he shared with his brothers and we walked it. I looked around the living room. I was remotely aware of hearing a car stop and doors opening. Brick looked out the window and muttered a "you have got to be kidding me."

I moved to see what he was talking about but he blocked me.

"Come on, let's go to my room." He whispered, his mouth near my ear causing me to shiver slightly.

He led me to the room with the red door and opened it. Brick let me go in first before he entered and closed the door. He locked it for good measure and enveloped me in his arms. I took in the scent that I had come to know solely as "Brick's scent" and knew that there was no other place I would rather be.

"Do you want me to turn a light on?" He asked me.

I nodded. It was too dark. Some people may like to do it in the dark but not me. I like to see every little thing that he does from his movements to his facial expressions. Brick turned on his bedside table lamp after letting me go. His room was relatively clean which seemed to surprise him. My guess is that it had been a mess and one of his brothers cleaned it for him. My money is on Boomer.

I saw that his curtains and blinds were open, but once I saw that the window was not closed and letting a nice breeze in, I decided not to mention it. Besides, who would be looking in on us?

I walked over to Brick and kissed him gently on the lips. We continued to kiss for a short while keeping it sweet and gentle. I broke away and spoke.

"Brick while this is nice and all, I really need you right now. Like, _really_ need you."

It was true. My desire had not gone away on the way here. Quite the opposite actually. If anything my sex was a burning hole of dripping desire. I was just good at containing myself. After all, I had a lot of practice being in a secret relationship all that time.

Brick smirked and lifted me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bed and moved us to the middle of the bed. He wasted no time removing my top and bra. He squeezed my breasts lightly. _Too_ lightly. He also gave my nipples light nips and a gentle suck every now and then. _What the hell?_

"Brick come on..." I whined.

He smirked. That red headed baddy had the _audacity_ to smirk in my time of need.

"Let me get this straight, you don't want me to be a gentleman: gentle fondling, hand and oral stimulation, slow and savory thrusts?" He asked even though he already know the answer.

"No, I don't." I muttered angrily.

Now he was just passing me off.

"Oh." He took everything he had on except his boxers. He threw his cloths in a neat pile on the floor. He was getting ready for something. He took my shoes off and threw them near his own. He moved to my head and undid my braid. Then he put his hands on my hips. "So you want me to be rough. Is that how it is? You want me to do things like this?" He quickly and roughly pulled my leggings down along with my panties. He ripped them off my body and practically shoved three of his fingered in me.

I gasped. The sudden and harsh intrusion was a good start. I needed more though. I needed _him._ It wasn't until he felt how wet I was that he understood. He looked at me with a half teasing, half apologetic look.

"Damn. You are this wet and I didn't even do anything yet." He said.

I didn't reply. I just pulled down his boxers. He got the hint and removed his hand so he could take them off. Once they were gone he lined himself up and put the head in before slamming down into me deliciously. I gasped at the sudden and harsh movement. He looked at me for confirmation that this was what I wanted. At my nod he entangled his fingers on one hand in my now loose hair and braced his other on my hip before pulling out almost completely and ramming me.

"Oh God! Brick, I beg you, please don't stop." I cried out.

He didn't. If anything his movements got harder and faster with every thrust. Pretty soon we were both covered in a thick sheen of sweat.

The pleasure was immense. Every breath I took was a struggle. By the time I reached my climax I was a oxygen deprived mess of flesh and gasps. I felt Brick's own release pouring inside of me the moment he stopped moving completely. Once we came down he rolled off of me and onto his back. We both just lied there for a while trying to catch our breath. The moment he did though, Brick sat up stock still.

"How long has that window been open?" He asked, his voice slightly full of panic.

"Since we got here. Why? Is it not supposed to be?" I replied.

He looked at me.

"Um... You may want to cover yourself." He said.

"Why? Do you have peeping neighbors?" I covered my exposed breasts from where I had sat up.

"No. Even if I did they aren't what I am worried about."

I looked at him long and hard.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He looked conflicted. He really did. And that raised my suspicion even more.

"Brick. _What. Are you. Not. Telling. Me_?"

He paused long and hard.

"Your parents and brothers have been following us on our date this entire time and even followed us in a taxi here."

A moment later a thud and cursing could be heard outside the window.

The moment I get my cloths on and got outside they were going to be _so_ dead **.**


	12. Stressed Out

**I do not own Power Puff girls, Z or otherwise.**

 **Buttercup's Point of View**

I got dressed in two seconds flat and ran outside where true to what Brick said, my parents and brothers were trying desperately locate a taxi to make an escape in. My hair was a mess and my clothes not on straight, but I knew that they were already aware of what I had been doing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! _Seriously?_ Don't you all have better things to do than to follow me around when I am with my boyfriend?" I shouted.

Brick came out of the house in a more composed manner than I had. I would have to deal with him in a moment. Right now I had other fish to fry.

"Now, Buttercup, we only followed you because we were worried about you, and rightfully so! Look what he talked you into." My dad responded.

"What he talked me into? I was the one-" I started.

"Your right, I talked her into it. She can be very easy to manipulate." Brick said, though I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"I knew it!" My oldest brother yelled.

"I think he was being sarcastic." My mother said.

"Me? Sarcastic? No one has ever said that about me before." Brick replied.

He is right. That is more of a Butch thing.

"That is not important! Buttercup, come on, we are taking you home." My dad ordered.

"No. I am staying here for a little while longer. Do you honestly think that I want to be around you after you spied on me?" I responded.

"This is an order. We are calling a taxi and you will get in it."

"No. I am staying here."

"No you are not."

"She just want to screw around some more. Honestly Buttercup, I thought you knew better than to be easy." My other brother said.

I saw red. It took me a moment to realize that it was actually brick moving before he hit my brother in the gut, hard, causing him to fall on the ground in a coughing mess. He kicked him once for good measure.

"Apologize to your sister, now. She is not like that. Do not mistake how she is with me for how she is with every guy she meets." He said.

I blinked at him as he came to my side.

To be honest, I did secretly worry that he saw me as easy. It hadn't been hard for me to get into bed with him the first couple of times. After that, it began to be routine.

"Honey, we are just worried about what is best for you. If you are not careful you may end up-" My mother was saying.

"What? Pregnant? I already am. It is kind of hard to get pregnant when I am already expecting." I yelled, letting my anger guide me.

I regretted my words almost as soon as they left my mouth. My dad's face turned into one of complete and utter anger and hatred and they weren't directed at Brick. He was looking right at me.

He began moving towards me and I felt fear. Brick stepped in front of me though. My dad made to grab him in a wresting move but Brick proved to him how wresting could be impractical sometimes. He ducked and swoop kicked my dad causing him to fall. He then used some of the super-strength that I know he has to use one of my dad's own moves against him. He lifted my dad off the ground to my family's shock and slammed my dad on the ground.

Part of me was mad that he was attacking my family. But then, he was part of my family now too. He was just protecting me and our child.

My dad groaned on the ground as my brothers yelled asking if he was alright.

This whole situation was stressing me out. Before long I felt something trickling from my nose.

My mom gasped.

"Buttercup, honey, your nose is bleeding." She said, worried.

Confused, I touched my hand to the area under my nose and when I checked my hand sure enough, there was blood.

Now, I am not one bothered by blood. But almost immediately after I felt Brick's concerned hands on me that I passed out.

 **Brick's Point of View**

I caught Buttercup in my arms for the second time that day. The whole day was stressing her out too much. For a few moments I looked at her in utter worry with her mother who had rushed over at the sight of her daughter falling to the ground. Her brothers and dad were still pissed about the whole situation, but I could tell they were worried too.

When it was obvious that she had not merely fainted, her mother told me that we needed to get her to a hospital. She sent the male members of her family home in a taxi saying that it is their fault that her daughter needed medical help. An ambulance arrived and took us to the hospital.

It was a while before we heard anything from a doctor. They hadn't wanted to tell me anything, but after I explained that I was the father of her unborn child they didn't seem too bothered.

Her blood pressure was through the roof. They asked if she had been under a great deal of stress.

"We told everyone important about the baby today. We also found out about it today so we couldn't really do much in way of making sure that she was alright." I informed the doctor.

The doctor seemed a bit surprised that we just found out today. He started asking me all types of questions. At the end of it he said that he wanted Buttercup to stay for a few days so they could get her blood pressure sorted out. He also said that tomorrow he was going to have an OB look her over so that the baby could be looked at and to properly help Buttercup and the baby.

The baby. I still can't believe it. According to the doctor, he said that it sounds like Buttercup is around three months. Her mother rubbed her face while I thought about this. It seemed a bit too far along. I know Buttercup said that her birth control messes with her periods, but seriously? Three months and she didn't realize that something was amiss? Oh well, there is no point in being angry about it. Either way she is pregnant. I am still going to be a father, and she a mother.

We were finally allowed to see Buttercup who was now awake. They had an IV in and her hooked up to some monitors.

"Oh honey, I am sorry this happened. Your brothers and fathers can really be a bit much. I am sorry we followed you on your date. We were just worried about you." Her mother spoke the moment she stepped in the room.

"I know. I am sorry too. I don't even... well okay I do know I got so mad." Buttercup said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of Buttercup's mom.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Alright I guess. I'm tired. My head hurts a bit too." Her tired voice said.

"They are keeping you for a few days. You will also be seen by an OB."

"Isn't it a bit soon?"

"The doctor said that you are between two and three months along." Her mother informed her.

This seemed to surprise Buttercup. She looked as though she was trying to validate this information in her head.

"Don't worry about it tonight. Just get some sleep. They should be moving you to a room soon." I told her.

She sighed and her hand grasped mine a bit harder. She shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

It was going to be a tough few days for her.


	13. The First Ultrasound

**I know this chapter is so late it isn't even funny. I just lost track of time and forgot. Excuses I know, but they are true.**

 **I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or otherwise.**

 **Brick's Point of View**

It was a while before Buttercup was admitted to a room. They let me stay with her on a cot and her mom went home. Buttercup and I stayed awake for a little bit. She wanted to know what happened after she passed out.

"Are you sure the doctor said that I am about three months along?" she asked.

"Positive. That was just an estimate though. How late were you before you noticed?"

"A month but it has been two since my last period because my my birth control."

I thought about this. Pregnancy is determined by the first day of the last period.

"Does that mean you had your period two months ago or that you missed last month, the month before that was a skip month, and the month before that you had it?"

"The second one I think. I was also supposed to have it around next week if that helps you."

I nodded. Maybe the doctor was right. It made sense. I think.

"I just can't believe this happened." she whispered.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know. I am still having a hard time believing it myself. _I_ am actually going to be a dad. I never thought that it was possible. I"m not human. I was never born. I am a clone. And yet, somehow I am able to have a child. Not to mention it is with you of all people. Don't get me wrong, I love you. It is just not how I ever saw my life turning out."

"I know what you mean. If someone told me all this would happen to me six months ago I would have pummeled them into the ground."

"Yeah, same here."

we were silent for a while. I could tell that she had something on her mind that was bothering her. I looked at her to see her looking at her intertwined hands.

"What is it?"" I asked.

"Do you think we are going to be bad parents?"

I blinked at her. This seemed to have come out of no where, but then I remembered. Poochie had upset her earlier by saying something that inferred that we wouldn't be. I got up and sat in the chair next to her bed and took her hand. I bought it to my lips and kissed it.

"Honestly? I don't know. I have never really been that good around kids. Then again I never tried to be. I think we will stumble around a lot. There will be times when those around us seem to be the only ones who can actually do anything for the baby. We will just have to keep trying. As long as we give the baby all our love, I think it will be impossible to be 'bad' parents. If anything we will be more _unskilled_ parents. Okay?' I gave her a little smile.

"Your right."

"I know. You don't need to tell me that."

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. Smiles are good. They mean that she is feeling better.

I kissed the top of her head and wished her goodnight. Tomorrow we would be able to see if our baby is okay.

I hope it is.

 **Buttercup's Point of View**

My mom came back to the hospital for the ultrasound. I was brought to a special room in the hospital and Brick and my mom were allowed to come along. I was asked a bunch of questions and had blood taken before the actual ultrasound began. The gel had been heated so it was nice and warm on my skin. This helped to ease my nerves as the picture came to life.

Brick leaned forward and had a look of wonderment on his face. I was right there with him. Based on what I heard about ultrasounds in school, I wasn't expecting to see something that actually looked like a baby. I guess I was pretty far along if I could actually tell that I was looking at a child. Just seeing it made everything a bit more real. Brick took my hand and squeeze it. I looked back at him and saw a look of apprehension on his face. I guess things were more real for him too.

"Okay, Here is your baby. The doctor will be able to better tell you if everything is as it should be, but in my experience everything looks fine." She said pointing at the baby. "The development is going very well. You seem to be about fifteen weeks in."

Brick released a breath that I didn't know he had been holding. Hopefully the technician knew what she was talking about. I don't think either of us would be able to deal with hearing good news only for it to change into bad.

The appointment carried on and soon ended. We were led back to my room and a look at my mom told me she was crying a bit. I looked to Brick and saw that he had a smile on his face now that he had calmed a little bit. I was in a bit of a daze. I had seen my baby that was still inside of me. My _baby_.

Brick kissed me sweetly.

"I hope the doctor can confirm what the tech said. I really hope that everything is alright considering all that had happened." He said.

I touched his face gently.

"I hope so too."

And I did. I really did. If something turned out to be wrong, I don't think I would be able to stop from turning into a crying mess. I love my baby. If something ends up being wrong…

It was a little less than an hour when the doctor came in. She had looked over the ultrasound and determined from my last period and the state of the development that I was 17 weeks along.

"Everything seems to be going good. Your bloodwork came back normal which is great. Your blood pressure is a bit of a problem. Hopefully we can get it under control before you leave. I understand that you were under a lot of stress before coming here so we are going to see if it will go down on its own. If it doesn't then we will have to take action. Other than that everything is normal. You should be due around February 23rd. You really need to start taking prenatal vitamins so that everything can continue to go smoothly. It is important that you start taking them as soon as possible so we will get you started while you are here. Do you have any questions?" The doctor explained.

I couldn't think of anything. I was a bit light headed in relief that everything was fine. Brick however had some things he wanted to know about.

"Yeah, if her blood pressure doesn't go down then what will be done?" He asked.

"We will give her medicine. It won't hurt the baby. Blood pressure is important to monitor because if it is high it can be because of pre-eclampsia which can then become eclampsia and that is very dangerous for both mother and baby. Don't worry about it too much right now. If her blood pressure calms down now that she isn't in a high stress situation then we can talk more about it. Anything else?"

"Is it bad that she didn't take any prenatal vitamins during her first trimester?"  
"Well, it is not good. She needs to get all the nutrients she can to the baby in order for good growth. We will get her on them. It shouldn't be a problem. The baby is looking good and her bloodwork was fine."

"Okay."

Not much was said after that. The doctor left and soon a nurse came in with the vitamins. She talked about them to me before I took them and I was once again left alone with my mother and Brick.

We were quiet for a while. They were on either side of me with Brick holding my hand. Lunch time was approaching so I ordered my meal and Brick went down to get something from the cafeteria. My mom asked him to get her a sandwich and drink and I was left alone with my mom.

The air was tense. I know she was concerned and disappointed in me. I should have known better. I should have realized that I was late sooner. There were many thing I know she was thinking that I should have done but didn't.

"I'm sorry about all this." I told her.

I was looking at my lap. I didn't know where we stood with one another. My dad and brothers were pretty pissed and most likely wouldn't come to visit while I am in the hospital. My mom however… she was visiting me and she came to the hospital after I collapsed. That was it.

My mom took a deep breath and grabbed my hand.

"I know honey. It isn't like you planned this. You tried to prevent this from happening but it didn't work. I don't know. Maybe this was meant to happen. Perhaps this is what life decided for you."

"It doesn't matter if it is. It is happening either way."

"You seem to be handling this pretty well."

I thought about this.

"I think I am still in a state of not fully understanding. Ever since we found out Brick and I have done hardly anything but talk about it. But I don't think we really understand what this is going to entail. Neither of us are familiar with children; him less so than me. We are also in a sort of delicate state in our relationship having only just realized how we really feel about each other. This is just a huge step up from our previous relationship. We had never even been on a date before last night. Now we are going to have a child."

"That may be, but you two were having sex for however long. These things happen. That is why it is best to save sex for when you are deep into the relationship."

I was blushing now.

"We weren't in it for the relationship. We were in it for the release. Tensions between him and his brothers and me and my friends are high. We were attracted to each other and this was how we dealt with it. Dating was the last thing we thought we could do. We still hated each other for a while. It was all just physical."

My mother was silent for a while. My face was burning hot. Talking to her about this was one of the most embarrassing conversations of my life. I was glad when she didn't say anything else and Brick returned.

Eventually my mom left and it was just Brick and I again. We watched TV. For the first time in what felt like forever and not a day, we didn't talk about the baby. We just enjoyed each other's company given the circumstances. It was peaceful.

I hoped things would stay the same.


	14. The New Team

**Hey so I think this chapter is long overdue. I have nothing to say.**

 **I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z.**

 **Buttercup's Point of View**

My dad and brothers actually came to visit me. They didn't stay long and they didn't really say much, but they still came. My mom wasn't with them so I had no way of telling if they were willingly visiting or if she made them. That didn't matter though. They still came. By the time they left I was crying. Brick held me and tried to get me to stop.

"Seems like all I do is cry." I told him.

"You are pregnant. You have an excuse. Now if _I_ start crying all the time then here is an issue."

I laughed.

I stayed in the hospital for a few more days before they let me go. My blood pressure was under control without medication so that was good. As long as I kept relatively calm there wouldn't be any need for me to be prescribed medication. Knowing my life however, I had no faith in that not becoming a necessity.

I had only been out for an hour when screams could be heard all over town. My belt went off and I knew that there was trouble. I was going to transform but Brick stopped me.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Uh… transforming? The town is in trouble."

"Oh no you are not. Don't you remember? You are not allowed to fight crime until you are cleared by a doctor."

"A doctor never said I couldn't fight crime."

"No, but if you ask them then they will."

"That is only get me locked up in a mental institution."

"Then if you were to ask them if it is safe to get into fights in your state then they will tell you no. You need to consider the baby. It may be okay now, but if you keep taking blows to the stomach like you did before then we could end up losing it. Do you want that? We just found out about it. Do you really want to put its life in danger like that?"

I sighed. He had me. There was nothing I could say or do. He was absolutely right.

I hate it when that happens.

 **Blossom's Point of View**

Okay! This is it! Our first fight without Buttercup! Bubble's and I were going to show her- show everyone- that Buttercup wasn't the one who did most of the work. I am!

It was another monster. This one however looked like a gorilla mixed with an alligator. Let me tell you, it is _not_ a good looking match.

I tried to tie it up with my yo-yo but it got out of range before I could get it to wrap around the monster's body. Bubble's attacked it with a barrage of bubbles but they had no effect. We were both slammed into the nearest building hard. We fell to the ground and had a hard time getting up.

Damn it! This is not how this was supposed to go! We don't need Buttercup. We don't!

The monster was about to step on us when it was stopped. My vision was going a little bit blurry. That is the only reason why it looked like Butch and Boomer fighting the monster in our stead and actually managing to defeat it. The boys came over to us. Boomer helped me up while Butch assisted Bubbles. Since we were having a hard time standing, the two boys supported us as we began our flight to the Professor's place.

Once we arrived the boys continued to help us out onto the couch. Boomer set me down gently while Butch carelessly dropped Bubbles.

"Hey! Watch it! You are going to mess up my outfit!" My friend yelled.

"Your face messes up your outfit. I don't have to do anything." Buttercup's counterpart replied.

"Why you-!"

"I see the four of you are back. How did it go? I take it you won." Ken's voice said.

I turned in the direction of where I thought I heard him and saw not only Ken but the Professor and Poochie as well.

"Yeah, we did. And you were right. The girls really _are_ useless without Buttercup." Butch kept talking smack.

"Butch be nice. They are just not used to fighting alone. We did get there a bit late. And do you know whose fault that is?" Boomer challenged his brother.

Wow. A Rowdyruff was actually standing up for us. Somehow that didn't make me feel better.

Boomer smiled at me.

"I am sure the girls could have defeated the monster on their own if we had given them more time. Afterall, they always do, don't they?

Heat rose to my cheeks. Why was it that he was making me blush?

And why did my heart feel like it was constricting?

 **Brick's Point of View**

Buttercup and I arrived at the Professor's place to see how the fight went. It was to my understanding that my brothers would be helping the other two Puffs while I kept Buttercup from joining in on the fight. The first thing we saw was a smug Butch, a smiling Boomer, a blushing redheaded idiot, and an overly excited blonde. I don't know what happened and to be honest, I don't really care. Buttercup just looked confused but quickly decided to drop it. My guess is that she is well aware of how idiotic her friends are and can't bring herself to challenge every stupid thing that goes on with them.

"So, how did the fight go?" I asked, walking over to an empty seat as Buttercup followed behind me, deciding to sit on my lap, not like I minded.

"Good. Boomer and I kicked ass. The girls got their's kicked." Butch informed me.

"Really now? I should have expected that. Oh wait, I did."

He and I laughed while Boomer shook his head disapprovingly at us. Buttercup nudged me a little and gave me a little glare.

"As I was saying before, the girls just need to find their rhythm with Buttercup gone. They have been fighting as a trio for the longest time. They are not used to having less people on their side." My blond brother spoke.

"Well, they do not have less people, they have more. Two plus two is four, Boomer."

"They were down before we got there. We were a bit late thanks to Butch."

"What did he do now?"

"He was complaining about having to fight crime while dragging his feet on the way there. I had to carry him."

I sighed.

"Butch, we went over this. You know very well why you have to fight crime. Unless you want to be the one responsible for making sure that Buttercup here doesn't join in the fight?"

There was a threat hidden in my tone and he knew it very well. He paled a bit before promising to get there sooner next time. Pleased, I dropped the subject and turned to the two useless Puffs.

"And you two. Just how useless can you get? You need to get good if you want to continue to fight crime. I know Buttercup did all the work while you got the fame but that is no excuse."

Blossom rose from her seat in tears. She ran out and into a random room. As if reflex, Boomer chased after her. Bubbles glared at me and tried to stand only to wince and sit back down.

Buttercup was pulling my hair in anger. I grabbed her wrists to try and stop her.

"What? What I said was true." I defended myself.

Meanwhile Butch was a laughing mass on the ground.


End file.
